Hard choices
by Globs
Summary: Quinn sort avec Rachel. Rachel couche avec Finn. Santana est avec Puck mais couche avec Brittany qui préfère Artie. Santana passe la nuit avec Quinn qui, du coup, trompe Rachel. Puck décide d'aider Rachel à récupérer Quinn mais rien n'est gagné. That's what you missed on Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Premier :

#On peut se voir, j'ai besoin d'une cuite!#

Le jeune homme mis quelques secondes à assimiler l'information. Le destinateur ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis quelques semaines et recevoir un message de sa part était une véritable surprise. Malgré sa grande carrure de sportif et ses airs de vrai dur, le message procura chez lui un soulagement. Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des cheerleaders, le considérait toujours comme un ami.

#Oui bien sur. Viens chez moi ce soir, ma mère travaille de nuit. Mais que ce passe-t-il ?#

#Rachel m'a dit avoir passé la nuit avec Finn#

#Très bien, rendez-vous 19h#

La blonde eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Elle sortit de l'établissement, traversa le parking, ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'assie derrière le volant. Cependant, elle ne mit pas le contact. La douce chaleur du mois de Mars lui caressa le visage au travers du pare-brise. Elle se remémora sa dispute avec sa petite amie. Rachel lui avait avoué son écart de conduite et la jeune fille était tombée de haut. En temps normal, elle avait le rôle de la garce. C'est elle qui faisait du mal aux autres, jamais l'inverse. Néanmoins, l'annonce de la diva lui avait retourné l'estomac et elle ressentait un mal d'un genre nouveau. Sa montre indiquait cinq heures et demie de l'après-midi. Elle avait juste le temps de repasser par chez elle, prendre une douche, rassembler des affaires pour la nuit et se rendre chez Puck.

Noah Puckerman disposa quelques bières au frais, commanda une pizza et mit un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre ainsi que son salon. La maison n'était pas bien grande mais suffisamment pour accueillir trois personnes à temps complet. Cependant, le rockeur vivait seul avec sa mère et ne la voyait que rarement compte tenu de leurs horaires décalées. Si Puck avait son affaire d'entretien de piscine, cela lui rapportait juste assez pour un peu d'argent de poche qu'il n'était plus obligé de réclamer à sa mère. Celle-ci cumulait deux emplois, un de jour et un de nuit, pour réussir à amasser tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour rembourser l'hypothèque immobilière, payer les factures, faire les courses et mettre de côté en cas d'un éventuel pépin.

Il était l'heure lorsque la sonnette retentie. Le garçon alla ouvrir et découvrit une Quinn Fabray aux yeux rouges et gonflés. Ses joues étaient encore humides, et elle peinait à cacher sa tristesse. Noah s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura à peine quelques secondes puis la jeune fille le repoussa gentiment. Il la regarda avec compassion puis l'invita à entrer. Elle s'exécuta et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. L'adolescent se rendit dans la cuisine, décapsula d'un geste assuré deux bières et en tendit une à son ami avant d'ajouter :

"-Raconte-moi tout Quinn." Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. La reine des glaces se brisa en un instant et cracha toute sa fureur.

"-Elle m'a trompée, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Et avec ce grand dadais de Finn en plus. Avec mon ex petit copain. Et elle a attendu une semaine avant de m'en parler. Tu te rends compte . Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de ma vie. Ça fait tellement mal Puck. Quelle conne, mon Dieu. Quelle conne !" Son ton montait en puissance. Puck ne sut pas très bien si la blonde parlait d'elle ou de Rachel en cet instant. "Je l'aime, mais quelle erreur. Je donnerai tout pour qu'elle disparaisse. Pour qu'elle souffre autant que moi." La rancoeur de la cheerleader était telle que le jeune homme se surprit à vouloir assouvir les désirs de la demoiselle.

"-Et elle t'a fourni une explication pour son comportement ?", demanda Noah avec autant d'appréhension que de curiosité. Lui-même se rappelait de sa nuit avec Quinn et de ce que cela avait provoqué par la suite. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de le rappeler à la jeune femme.

"-Selon elle, cela faisait quelques semaines que j'étais distante et elle se sentait seule. Elle m'a soutenu que ce n'était pas prémédité, que c'est arrivé comme ça et qu'elle s'en ait terriblement voulu."

"-Peut-être est-ce le cas", bredouilla-t-il.

"-Alors tu es de son côté maintenant ? s'exclama la blonde. Dis-le si tu veux te la faire toi aussi !"

"-Non Quinn, calme toi, je n'ai pas dit ça. Et puis, tu sais bien que je sors avec Santana" Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le canapé. "Mais peut-être s'en veut elle vraiment. Tu lui as laissé une chance de s'excuser ?"

"-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je digère la pilule." Son timbre de voix était rauque, cassant, colérique.

Quelques larmes se mirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux avant de devenir une cascade. L'ami de la jeune fille vient se blottir contre elle et la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait et en voulait à Rachel de faire souffrir sa copine de la sorte.

"-Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Ça va aller. Je resterais à tes côtés et tu iras mieux, je te le promets."

Les paroles du garçon étaient sincères. Ils s'étaient réfugiés l'un dans l'autre et, dans leur enlacement silencieux, un son stridant vint les arracher à leur réconfort.

"-Ce doit être la pizza, dit Puck. J'espère que tu aimes les champignons." Quinn grimaça mais ne dit rien, touchée par l'attention de son camarade. Il paya le livreur, le salua et revint vers Quinn. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. La jeune femme ne parla presque pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Toutefois, elle sentait l'aura protectrice de Puckerman sur elle et se sentit rassurée.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Rachel Berry, l'étoile du Glee Club, et Quinn Fabray, la Reine des glaces de McKinley étaient en froid. Depuis l'annonce faite par la brune, la blonde n'avait de cesse de l'éviter. Celle-ci était dans les vestiaires réservés aux cheerleaders, en train de se rhabiller lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Rachel était venue jusqu'ici et se tenait derrière elle, un regard de chien battu gréfé au visage, les mains jointes l'une dans l'autre. Quinn, toujours en colère, avait reconnu les pas de son ex copine :

"-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Les filles te tueraient si elles savait que tu as pénétré leur antre." Les mots étaient froids, secs, tranchants.

"-Il faut qu'on parle, qu'on ait une discussion. Tu ne crois pas ?" commença la brunette. La blonde se retourna pour lui faire face.

"-Si tu viens pour t'excuser, il est trop tard. Tu m'as fait du mal Rachel. Et jamais je ne pourrais oublier ta trahison." Là aussi, le ton était glacial.

"-Q...balbutia Rachel, je suis désolée, sincèrement. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux, je...

-Si j'imagine, la coupa la jeune blonde. Tu sembles oublier que moi aussi j'ai joué ce rôle que tu tiens. Et maintenant je sais ce que Finn ressentait à l'époque."

Quinn réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. En réalité, c'est elle qui avait oublié. Elle aussi avait trompé. Elle aussi avait trahi. Elle se laissa aller dans de longues minutes de réflexions. Ainsi elle ajouta :

"-Tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fait ?" Sa voix venait de s'adoucir.

"-Profondément... Elle marqua une pause. Quinn, bébé, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. S'il existe un moyen de me faire pardonner, dis-le-moi. Je suis capable de tout pour toi. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'est humain après tout. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je ne recommencerai pas, sincèrement. Je t'aime, et tu me manques." Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et sa culpabilité était évidente. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait à peine assez de force pour soutenir le regard de son amante.

"-Très bien, informa la capitaine, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour erreur que j'ai moi-même commise. Je t'aime de tout mon être et si tu me dis que tu regrettes, je te crois." Elle s'avança près de son amie, lui attrapa les mains pour la rapprocher d'elle et lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Une chaleur les parcourut à l'instant précis du contact. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles en avaient besoin. D'un geste lent, la brune passa ses doigts sur la colonne vertébrale de son aimée qui se serra un peu plus. Les mains de la blonde descendirent sur les hanches puis remontèrent sous le t-shirt de la diva. Leur baiser était intense, profond et les jeunes lycéennes en voulaient plus. Quinn fit reculer Rachel de quelques pas afin de la coincer contre les casiers, juste à côté de la porte. Si quelqu'un décidait d'entrer maintenant, elles seraient prises sur le fait. Malgré le froid métallique qui s'abattit sur son dos, Rachel se laissa faire. Quinn prit la chanteuse par les hanches de manière à ce que celle-ci passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le brasier de leur désir ne cessait d'augmenter et cela aurait très bien pu continuer si Rachel n'avait pas décidé de tout arrêter :

"-Ma puce, commença-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça comme ça." La blonde leva un sourcil. "Oui, j'ai envie de faire ça bien, après un dîner romantique au restaurant. Avec des roses, de la musique et de la lingerie." À ces mots, Quinn esquissa un sourire.

"-Tu as raison, lundi prochain, après les cours, ça te va ?

-Parfait. Ça me laisse le temps de trouver la tenue adéquate qui te fera fondre sur place." répondit la brunette, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Quinn lâcha sa copine, qui partis à toute vitesse après lui avoir volé un baiser.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis la réconciliation. Le jour du rendez-vous galant arriva enfin. Rachel rangeait ses affaires dans son casier quand deux bras la prirent par la taille, un menton se posant sur son épaule :

"-Prête pour ce soir ?" La diva ferma son casier puis fit volt face.

"-Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je t'ai préparée, répondit la brune, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Soit prête pour huit heures. Je passerai te chercher." Elle déposa un vif baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée avant de s'enfuir, laissant Quinn seule au milieu du couloir.

Depuis une semaine, Quinn tentait des rapprochements successifs avec Rachel, mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait trop longtemps, la jeune étoile trouvait une excuse pour se soustraire à la sportive. Une culpabilité encore trop forte pensa-t-elle. Il est vrai que Quinn avait pardonné rapidement. Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Et ce changement soudain de comportement aurait dérouté n'importe qui. Quinn se rassura en se transposant la soirée à venir. Tout redeviendra comme avant songea-elle.

Rachel, comme toujours était pile à l'heure. Elle attendait dans le salon, en compagnie de Judy. Elle portait une robe noire bustier toute simple avec une paire d'escarpins rouges. Les parents de Quinn ignoraient cette union, il était donc préférable selon Rachel de ne pas en faire trop lorsqu'elle se rendait chez sa petite amie, surtout avant un rencard. Chaque fois, elle prétextait une soirée entres copines. L'excuse semblait marcher puisque ni le père, ni la mère de Quinn ne faisaient de réflexions à ce sujet. Lorsque la blonde fit son apparition en haut des escaliers, un air ravi se dessina sur chacun de leurs visages. Elle portait également une robe bustier mais de couleur blanche et s'était recouvert les épaules d'une veste tailleur bleu marine. Elle dévala les marches à toute vitesse, embrassa chaleureusement sa mère et passa le pas de la porte, suivi de près par la brune. Rachel emmena Quinn dans le restaurant où avait eu lieu leur premier tête à tête, dix mois plus tôt. Une certaine mélancolie envahit l'atmosphère. Une fois sur le parking, Rachel sortie la première, fit le tour par l'arrière de la voiture puis vint ouvrir la portière passager en offrant sa main à Quinn. Jamais la star n'avait été aussi à prévenante. La cheerleader raffolait de ce genre d'attentions. Elle était juste légèrement déçue qu'il ait fallu attendre que sa copine la trompe pour y avoir droit. Le restaurant semblait plein, mais Rachel avait pris soin de réserver une table, près de la fenêtre du fond, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité :

"-Tu te souviens ?, murmura la brunette à l'oreille de son amoureuse, tout en lui tirant la chaise.

-Bien-sûr que je me souviens, comment je pourrais oublier cette soirée. C'était notre première, répondit joyeusement la blonde en s'asseyant.

-Tu n'avais pas pris de viande parce que tu savais que j'étais végétarienne. Tu n'avais pas non plus voulu de dessert mais quand le mien est arrivé tu as demandé une deuxième cuillère au serveur, renchérie la diva, caressant la main de Quinn.

-Exact ! Mais cela valait le coup. Mes papilles s'en souviennent encore." compléta-t-elle. Rachel lâcha un petit rire.

"-Ce dont je me souviens surtout, rappela la chanteuse, c'est de notre premier baiser." Elle marqua une pause. Son visage changea brusquement d'humeur et Quinn s'en apperçu :

"-Chérie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quinn, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer..." L'ambiance s'assombrit et la capitaine sentie quelque chose dans son estomac, un mauvais pressentiment. "Je ne t'ai pas tout dit..." La blonde lâcha subitement la main de la brune, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Son coeur s'accélérait. "L'autre jour, avec Finn, ce...ce n'était pas la première fois." bégaya-t-elle.

Un bruit sec se fit entendre, à tel point que l'on aurait pu jurer que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Rachel passa sa main sur sa joue endolorie :

"-Cette fois-ci, tout est fini !" La voix était tranchante, dure et appliquée. Quinn se leva, jeta sa serviette sur la table, et s'en alla d'un pas décidé, laissant Rachel au milieu d'un restaurant bondé, le poids de la honte sur ses épaules.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Puck sentis une vibration brève et légère dans la poche de son jean. Il lâcha alors la main de Santana pour regarder et afficha un air surpris. Il commençait à répondre lorsque la latine lui demanda :

"-Qui est-ce ?

-Quinn, répondit le jeune homme, lui adressant un regard perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que Fabray peut avoir à te demander ? Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus." Lança Santana à son petit ami.

"-Je croyais aussi. Mais elle semble avoir besoin d'aide. Ça te dérange si on remet notre soirée à plus tard ?

-Non."

Le rockeur fut déconcerté par la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre. Il souria et embrassa tendrement la jeune fille, lui promettant de se rattraper le plus vite possible. Santana acquiessa, se leva et prit congé. En réalité, le message de Quinn tombait à pic. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était, et cette annulation de dernière minute allait lui permettre de réfléchir. Elle prit place dans sa voiture, mit le contact et alluma l'autoradio. Elle se dit alors qu'une petite balade l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place. Si la latine ressentait un tel besoin, c'est parce que depuis quelques mois, tout un tas de questions tournaient et retournaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Suis-je normale ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? Puck est-il celui qu'il me faut ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose dans notre relation ? Faut-il que j'en parle à quelqu'un ? Suis-je la seule ? Non, elle n'était pas la seule, puisque Quinn et Rachel sortaient ensemble et qu'elles affichaient clairement leur relation. Pour Santana, il s'agissait là d'une évidence. Depuis que ses amies avaient officialisé leur liaison, elle remettait en doute sa propre sexualité. Elle avait toujours eu des relations dîtes normales, mais avec le temps, elle sentait que cela lui convenait de moins en moins. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net. Et Santana connaissait une personne en particulier qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre son problème.

Elle décida de garer sa voiture sur le côté pour passer un coup de fil. Au bout de quelques minutes, la conversation prit fin. La latina remit le moteur en marche, parcouru quelques kilomètres jusqu'à se retrouver dans une banlieue résidentielle, tout ce qu'il existe de plus paisible. Le soleil terminait sa course quotidienne et était sur le point de disparaître derrière l'horizon. Les beaux jours étaient de retour. Santana s'arrêta devant une maison bleue, sortis, s'avança jusqu'au porche et appuya sur la sonette. Elle patienta, une légère boule au ventre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une grande et mince blonde pétillante, une queue de cheval parfaite, et un sourire capable de remonter le moral à un cancéreux en phase terminale. La brune lui rendit timidement son sourire :

"-San ! Je suis contente que tu sois là, s'exclama Brittany. Je jouais à cache-cache avec Lord Tubbington mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Tu viens m'aider ?

-Britt..., commença la brune d'un ton las, il faut que je te parle d'un truc." Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que la blonde l'avait attrapée par le bras et l'emmena dans la chambre.

"-Moi aussi, dit-elle. La semaine dernière j'ai surpris Lord Tubbington en train de fumer. Il est devenu ingérable.

-Britt ! siffla Santana. C'est important. Écoute-moi s'il te plaît." Brittany s'assit sur son lit et invita la brunette à la rejoindre d'un geste de la paume avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

"-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea la blonde ? Je te connais, et quand tu prends cet air sérieux, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Je n'arrive pas très bien à remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. C'est personnel. Promet-moi de n'en parler à personne." La blonde jura, sous le regard concentré de son amie. "Tu as toujours raconté que tu avais embrassé presque tout le monde au lycée, les garçons, les filles. Comment c'est ?" Santana avait ce ton qui trahissait une peur si ce n'était un abattement moral. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, au travers de sa question avait pris place une teinte d'innocence inhabituelle. Elle se redressa pour faire face à sa camarade.

"- Je peux te montrer si tu veux." La blonde était à ce point candide qu'il était impossible de douter de sa sincérité. Elle ne semblait pas voir les mauvais côtés qui pouvaient transparaître d'une personne à l'autre. Elle se contentait de ce qu'elle voyait de bon en eux sans se soucier de ce qu'on pourrait en penser. Ce trait de caractère avait quelque chose de rassurant, et cela permit à Santana de se détendre un tant soit peu. Elle baissa le regard, mais Brittany lui releva le menton. "Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ?" chuchota la blondinette en approchant son visage de la brune. À présent, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Santana sentie une chaleur, étrangement agréable, lui parcourir chaque parcelle du corps. Une vague d'excitation la traversa de part et d'autre et lorsque la bouche de Brittany se connecta à la sienne, elle comprit. Elle aimait les femmes comme elle n'aimerait jamais les hommes.

La blonde fit basculer la brunette en un mouvement, de manière à se retrouver entre ses jambes, jambes que Santana resserra instantanément. L'étreinte se fit plus forte, les gestes plus assurés. Les mains passèrent sous les vêtements qui ne tardèrent pas à disparaître, les doigts se baladèrent, les muscles se contractèrent, leurs respirations se firent plus fortes. La latine n'en pouvait plus, elle désirait plus, tellement plus et chérissait le fait que sa coéquipière soit la première à le lui donner. La blonde profita de cet échange pour caresser plus intensément son amie, qui dans un gémissement, lui assura que jamais elle n'avait connu pareil plaisir.

Elles se lâchèrent l'une l'autre et s'écroulèrent sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Santana souriait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Brittany passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, et d'un ton chaleureux, elle dit :

"-Je crois bien que tes idées se sont remises en place.

-Je crois bien, oui, approuva Santana. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas passer le reste de la nuit avec toi. J'ai promis à mes parents de ne pas rentrer trop tard et il est déjà vingt-deux heures.

-Ce n'est pas grave, garantis la blonde. Je dormirai avec Lord Tubbington, je crois qu'il est enfin sortis de sa cachette."

La brunette se mis à rire. Décidément, son amie était surprenante. Elle se leva, s'habilla à la hâte, remercia son hôte avec un baiser furtif puis s'en alla. Santana savait maintenant qu'elle préférait les femmes, même s'il faudrait surement avoir de nouvelles expériences. Mais un autre problème se posait à elle. Sa relation avec Puck. La cheerleader prit conscience qu'elle venait d'être infidèle à son petit ami et qu'elle ferait mieux de taire ce sujet lorsqu'elle déciderait de rompre avec lui.

Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Santana avait testé la rive gauche. Et manifestement, cette nuit-là refusait de s'évaporer de son esprit. La chaleur, le désir, l'envie, l'attirance, les émotions revenaient sans cesse quand la brune croisait le regard de Brittany, celle-ci lui adressant constamment des séries de sourires tous plus étincelants les uns que les autres. La cheerleader n'en pouvait plus. Rompre avec Noah s'avérait inévitable. Avant la fin de la journée, tout serait réglé. Elle claqua la porte de son casier dans un bruit sourd, mis son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

L'après-midi touchait enfin à sa fin lorsque Santana trouva Puckerman. Elle s'approcha et lorsque celui-ci se pencha légèrement en avant pour l'embrasser, la brune eut un mouvement de recul, à peine perceptible :

"-Qu'y a-til ? lanca le jeune homme.

-J'ai besoin de te parler."annonça la chanteuse. Son ami arqua un sourcil, preuve de sa surprise, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler. "Je préfère qu'on en reste là" ajouta fermement la jeune femme.

Dans sa stupéfaction, le footballeur ne sut quoi répondre. L'annonce était laconique, incisive et dure. La latine émit quelques paroles d'excuses avant de se retourner et de prendre la fuite.

"-Santana ! hurla le rockeur. Santana ! Donne moi au moins une explication !" Mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas et continua sa marche. Des larmes perlaient sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait là de tristesse pour avoir fait souffrir un ami, ou la honte d'être différente.

Arrivée à sa voiture, elle fouilla son sac pour en sortir son téléphone. Elle consulta le répertoire et envoya un message.

#Britt, j'ai besoin de toi.#


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois :

Maintenant que Quinn était de nouveau célibataire, elle pensait pouvoir se concentrer sur ces études. Il lui restait un peu plus d'un an dans ce lycée, mais elle avait pris du retard dans son travail, et un peu de concentration lui ferait le plus grand bien. La moitié du mois de mars s'était écoulée, et même si aucun examen n'était prévu cette année, pour la cheerleader, il était temps de s'y mettre. De plus, cela l'obligerait à se sortir Rachel de la tête. Leur rupture était récente, et selon la jeune fille, les premières vingt-quatre heures étaient les plus douloureuses. Après, la souffrance s'estomperait petit à petit et enfin, elle passerait à autre chose. Si seulement l'hisoire en avait décidé ainsi, tout aurait été plus simple.

Comme à l'accoutumée, les élèves se dispersaient lorsque Quinn Fabray traversait les couloirs. Malgré son coming out, l'adolescente restait la reine de McKinley. Impeccablement coiffée, fièrement vêtu de son uniforme de cheerleader, ses livres de cours à la main, une démarche assurée, un regard droit remplis d'aplomb et d'audace, rien ni personne ne lui résistait.

Rachel Berry se tenait face au miroir de sa salle de bain. Ses yeux bouffis et et les cernes qui en faisaient presque le tour révélaient un manque de sommeil évident. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et essaya aussi fort qu'elle pouvait de relever la tête. Mais rien à faire, la culpabilité était trop intense et l'image d'elle que lui renvoyait la glace la dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Durant toute sa vie, elle avait suivi tout un panel de principes dont elle n'avait eut de cesse de se vanter : sa loyauté envers ses amis, sa fidélité envers Quinn, son honnêteté, pour ne citer que quelques exemples. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, tout cela était révolu. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que déplaisance, faiblesse et honte. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi diable avait-elle cédé aux avances de Finn ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris la fuite après leur baiser ? Pourquoi était-elle restée ? Toutes ces questions s'entremêlaient les unes aux autres dans son esprit, lui prodiguant de nouveaux maux de crâne. Elle alluma le robinet, passa ses mains sous l'eau froide avant de s'asperger le visage, espérant naïvement soulager son élancement. Son amour pour Quinn était si puissant, qu'elle pensait ne jamais se remettre de leur séparation. Elle avait conscience que la situation actuelle résultait de ses propres erreurs, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à oublier. Quinn était sienne et peu importe le temps et les moyens qu'il lui faudrait, elle la reconquérrait.

Une fois sur le parking du lycée, la diva hésita un instant à sortir. L'idée de retourner chez elle et de se blottir sous sa couette en regardant Funny Girl, un pot de crème glacée à la main la séduisit. Cependant, elle devait assumer ses fautes, c'était la première des choses à faire si elle voulait regagner le coeur de sa belle. Dans un élan sorti de nulle part, la brunette attrapa son sac de cours, claqua la portière de sa voiture et se mit à chercher la cheerleader. Elle devait se dépêcher, pour deux raisons. La première étant que son soudain courage pouvait la quitter d'une minute à l'autre et la seconde, que les cours étaient sur le point de commencer.

La brune entra dans l'allée principale du bâtiment, et, à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, qu'une vague de froid s'abatit sur elle, la figeant sur place :

"-Avec les compliments de l'équipe de hoquey !" ricana un des joueurs, tout en s'éloignant, fier de son geste. Les moqueries de ses acolytes raisonnaient.

Non loin de là, une blonde avait observé toute la scène. Elle s'approcha de la victime, un mouchoir à la main :

"-Viens. On va t'enlever tout ce slushi. Ça va très vite coller sinon." annonça la jeune femme, en prenant Rachel par le bras, la trainant vers les toilettes.

La chanteuse essayait du mieux qu'elle pût de se débarrasser du liquide poisseux, s'efforçant de tout son être de ne pas regarder la sportive qui, de son côté, ne la quittait pas des yeux :

"-Je suis désolée, lança-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit la brunette. Je fais partie des loosers, c'est mon destin." Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Ce genre d'évènement était quasiment devenu un rituel. "J'ai toujours ce qu'il faut avec moi". Elle sortit un haut de rechange de son sac et se retourna vers la cheerleader. "Comme nous ne sommes plus ensemble..." commença-t-elle.

"-Ho oui. Excuse moi" Quinn fit un demi-tour sur elle-même.

"-C'est moi qui suis désolée" renchérie alors Rachel. Elle venait de revêtir son vêtement. "Je t'aime encore tu sais ?"

"-Je sais." assura la blonde, faisant de nouveau face à son amie. "Et pour être totalement honnête, moi aussi."

Un silence gêné s'installa. Toujours dans un esprit de reconquête, la jeune fille s'approcha de celle qu'elle désirait :

"-Peut-être avons-nous besoin d'une autre chance. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir loin de moi. C'est inhumain de te voir ainsi dans les couloirs sans pouvoir être là, sans pouvoir te toucher, ni t'embrasser, je...

-C'est dur pour moi aussi" la coupa son interlocutrice. "Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier".

Rachel mit quelques seconde à répondre :

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Tu es forte Q. Notre couple est te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra pour me pardonner. Je sais que tu en es capable." Elle réduisait dangereusement la distance qui les séparait. "Rappelles-toi de tout ce que nous avons traversé en dix mois, de tout ce qu'il a fallu assumer." Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'a une douzaine de centimètres et sentait le souffle de son amie lui embrumer l'esprit. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Quinn ne put se retenir plus longtemps. En un mouvement, elle attrapa le visage de la brune et l'embrassa, le goût salé des larmes se mêlant à leur échange.

Quinn sentit l'excitation monter dans son bas-ventre. Elle parvint tout de même à se resaisir :

"-Je veux bien t'accorder une seconde chance, concéda la capitaine, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance à nouveau, je veux sentir la sincérité dans notre alliance. Je ne veux pas regretter.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te promets de faire absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre à nouveau heureuse." La voix de Rachel était déchirée mais l'espoir venait remplacer peu à peu la tristesse que ressentait la jeune femme. Elle profita de ses paroles pour poser ses mains sur la taille de sa semblable. Elle apprécia cette tendresse un instant puis demanda, un sourire au lèvre :

"-Je peux te reconsidérer comme ma petite-amie ?

-Tu le peux." glissa la blonde à l'oreille de son amoureuse avant de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Quinn Fabray était seule, allongée sur son lit, son oreillé nonchalement posé sur son visage et ses bras le long du corps. Le cheerio semblait en pleine réflexion et émettait un grognement étouffé de temps à autre pour signaler un mécontentement. Nous étions vendredi soir, et la semaine avait été riche en émotions. Elle avait quitté Rachel, pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours, pour ensuite se remettre avec elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les derniers évènements de sa vie amoureuse. Bien évidemment qu'elle voulait que son couple fonctionne. C'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, passer au-dessus de cette histoire et véritablement pardonner à sa promise. Seulement, son coeur et son cerveau étaient en perpétuel conflit au sujet de ses futurs agissements. Que faire ? Rester avec Rachel ? La quitter ? Lui pardonner ? Lui en faire baver ? Oublier ? Se venger ?

Soudain, elle se redressa, jetant le coussin au travers de la pièce. Elle agrippa la croix qu'elle avait autour du cou comme si une réponse divine allait lui tomber dessus. Elle scruta sa chambre. Des murs couleur jaune pastel, une commode en bois brut, une armoire, des peluches, des photos, des souvenirs. Ce n'était pas possible. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Rachel ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait si mal, elles se l'étaient promis. La blonde éclata en sanglots. Elle brulait à l'intérieur. Elle n'était qu'une immense confusion entre tristesse, colère et honte. Offrir son absolution à la brune semblait s'avérer plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et cela engendrait en mal-être dont la blonde n'était pas encore sure de pouvoir dépasser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Premièrement, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle me font très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer :)****. Dans un second temps, pardonnez moi d'avance pour ce qe vous allez lire, mais je suis un petit peu sadique avec les personnages et les déboires de Quinn sont nécessaires à l'intrigue. Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez tout autant ce chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis que Quinn Fabray avait décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à Rachel Berry. Leur couple avait repris sa routine d'antan, mais il semblait manquer quelque chose à la cheerleader. Bien évidemment, Rachel la couvrait d'attentions, se préoccupait de son bien-être mais la jolie blonde savait au fond d'elle que quelque chose s'était brisé. Elle s'efforçait de passer au-dessus, de se reconstruire, mais la comédie qu'elle avait mise en place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa petite amie devenait de plus en plus lourde à supporter. Cependant, en bonne reine des glaces qu'elle était, elle récusait toute idée de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Son amie faisait des efforts pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

En ce dernier samedi du mois d'Avril, la jeune femme avait s'était vue contrainte de retourner au lycée. En effet, Sue Sylvester, leur coach maintes fois récompensée, souhaitait que tous leurs enchainements soient parfaits en vue des prochaines compétitions nationales. Les entraînements se faisaient de plus en plus durs et après deux longues heures, la capitaine bénit le moment de calme qu'elle éprouverait sous sa douche.

La plupart des filles avaient vidé les lieux lorsque Quinn était en train de se rhabiller. Elle affichait un air maussade, triste, dénué de toute joie. Elle regardait le sol, l'esprit ailleurs et agissait par automatisme. Rachel lui manquait, certes, mais elle était emplie de doutes mêlés à une humiliation permanente. La blonde fut tellement absorbée dans sa réflexion qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une de ses coéquipières, restée sur place, la regardait :

"-J'ai appris pour Berry." lança la jeune femme qui s'était postée à quelques mètres, derrière sa capitaine.

"-Pardon ?" répondit-elle, un peu surprise des propos de son interlocutrice.

"-oui, continua la voix sur un ton presque désinvolte, j'ai toujours pensé que tu tromperais Berry la première."

Quinn se retourna et observa sa compère. L'adolescente était grande, sûrement en dernière année, avait des cheveux châtains qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, le teint légèrement halé par le soleil et des yeux étonnamment bleus :

"-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? rétorqua alors la meneuse. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Je ne vois même pas qui tu es, ce qui signifie que tu dois te trouver bien bas dans la pyramide." Elle afficha un sourire moqueur qui lui servit à dissimuler sa rage. De quel droit cette fille, de toute évidence sortie de nulle part, lui parlait-elle de sa relation de couple ?

"-Ouch, encore une réplique cinglante de la part de la Grande Fabray !" La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt. "C'est ce qui m'a toujours attiré chez toi, ta repartie."

Quinn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les propos de la cheerio étaient déplacés. Presque inconvenants. Elles ne se connaissaient pas. Toutefois, cela ne paraissait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire, cette inconnue semblait avoir parfaitement confiance en elle et profita de la stupéfaction de la blonde pour effacer la distance qui les séparait. Une curieuse sensation prit la capitaine des cheerleaders au dépourvu qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

"-Fais gaffe à tes propos. Encore un mot de trop et tu pourrais bien te retrouver encore plus bas dans la pyramide.

-Je prends le risque." chuchota l'allumeuse.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à celle-ci pour se jeter sur Quinn. Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et, à son grand étonnement, la blonde lui rendit son baiser. La brune la fit basculer sur un des bancs et si mit à califourchon sur sa proie. Elle se détourna de sa bouche pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou qu'elle caressa par de petits mouvements de langue. Quinn émit un gémissement qui eut pour effet de faire descendre la dominante un peu plus bas. La belle enleva son t-shirt, puis son soutien-gorge pour se laisser pleinement envahir par les effleurements de sa camarade. Maintenant, la langue de son ainée n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son intimité. Lorsque le contact eut lieu, la plus jeune gémit plus fort, accrochant ses mains dans la chevelure châtain qui s'offrait à elle. Depuis que Rachel l'avait trompée, Quinn n'avait plus ressenti de tel désir. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. L'étreinte fut fulgurante, puissante. Quinn sentait tout son être entrer en ébullition. Encore un peu, et elle jouirait d'un orgasme violent. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires :

"Quinn !" hurla une voix masculine.

Les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent immédiatement, prises sur le fait. Le jeune homme, en tenue de footballer cogna dans un des casiers proche de lui :

"-Mais merde Quinn ! A quoi tu joues ?" La colère se combina à la stupeur. La blonde ne sut que répondre.

"-Mais c'est Noah Puckerman" déclara la brune dans un soliloque. Le garçon lui adressa un regard des plus meurtriers tandis que Quinn, tellement honteuse de la situation ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de l'autre fille. "Bon, et bien, je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Dommage, j'aurais aimé te faire découvrir plus." continua la brune dans un rire, tout en ramassant ses affaires pour enfin disparaitre.

Quinn ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était toujours dévêtue, les mains croisées sur son buste, les jambes repliées et n'osait pas faire un mouvement de peur d'enclencher la fureur de son ami :

"-Sincèrement, bravo Quinn. Tu t'es surpassée cette fois-ci." Jamais le ton du joueur n'avait été aussi réprobateur. La jeune fille leva les yeux.

"-S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Rachel." Sa voix se déchirait dans un sanglot.

"-Bien sûr que non, je ne dirais rien. Tu sais très bien que je lui en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Et qu'elle n'est pas spécialement mon amie. Mais je ne te pensais pas capable de tomber si bas.

-Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

-Tu ne méritais pas ça non plus, rétorqua le rockeur.

-On peut oublier cette histoire, par pitié ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." Elle se leva, chercha ses vêtements et les revêtit. Puck resta là, à la regarder. Pourquoi était-il venu la rejoindre au fait ? Elle ne supportait plus son regard. Elle était sur le point de passer le pas de la porte lorsque son ami l'en empêcha, l'agripant par le bras :

"-Tu as reçu le message de Rachel ?

-Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier mes messages." railla la jeune femme.

-Ses pères partiront en week-end dans une quinzaine de jours. Elle organise une soirée pour le Glee Club."

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Quinn haussa les épaules, ajoutant qu'elle y serait surement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de décevoir sa copine par son absence. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait pris la fuite.

Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à sa voiture, Quinn regarda son téléphone. Effectivement, Rachel lui avait envoyé un message.

La soirée tant attendue par tout le petit groupe arriva enfin. Rachel finissait de tout mettre en place lorsque ses premiers invités arrivèrent. D'abors Puck, ensuite Artie, Brittany, Tina et Mike bientôt suivis de Sam, Santana et Mercedes. L'hôtesse expliqua que ses pères avaient transformé leur banale cave pour leur grande fête annuelle des oscars. Tout le monde était presque là lorsque des pas se firent entendre :

"-Kurt ! Blaine ! Finn ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir." dit Rachel en voyant arriver ses derniers invités. Désormais, il ne manquait plus que Quinn.

Une heure s'était écoulée et les invités commençaient à tourner en rond. C'est ce moment précis que la cheerleader choisie pour faire son entrée :

"-Excusez-moi du retard. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant en rapide coup d'oeil à son environnement.

"-Non...," rétorqua Santana avec lassitude.

Tous étaient affalés sur les canapés. Et Brittany avait préféré s'assoir sur le sèche-linge. Pas un ne parlait, et presque aucun ne bougeait. Si la blonde ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait là d'une soirée, elle aurait pu se croire dans une bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea timidement vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa sous le regard sévère de Puck, espérant silencieusement que celui-ci tiendrait sa langue comme il l'avait promis.

-Cette fête est pourrie Rachel ! surenchérit le rockeur avec insistance. Laisse-moi forcer le bar de tes pères. On sera jamais bourrés sinon."

La brunette se tourna vers Quinn cherchant une quelconque réponse dans le vert profond du regard de la cheerio :

"-Je pense qu'il a raison, approuva-t-elle. Ma puce, si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, ils vont tous partir."

Malgré toute la raison dont elle essayait de faire preuve, ne pas faire de bêtise, ne pas décevoir ses parents, la diva céda à la tentation en lançant un "Santé !" bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. À cet instant, toutes les têtes se levèrent. Enfin, les réjouissances allaient commencer. Noah força, si l'on puis dire, délicatement le meuble où se trouvaient les breuvages interdits et brandit fièrement les bouteilles en l'air. La minute d'après, c'est tous un verre à la main qu'ils décidèrent d'entamer une partie d'action ou vérité.

"-Qui commence ? interrogea Mercedes.

-Moi ! accepta Sam. Le blondinet jeta un regard sur son auditoire et posa sa question à Mike. As-tu déjà été dans une boite de strip-tease ?" Tina se tourna vers son petit ami avec un air de fait gaffe à ce que tu va dire. L'asiatique sourit et répondit un simple non, ravi de voir sa moitié soulagée de sa réponse.

"-À mon tour, clama celui-ci. Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu trouves le plus sexy chez un homme ?" Sa question provoqua une bouffée de chaleur au chanteur qui bafouilla :

"-Ses fesses." La plupart des membres du glee club ouvrirent grand les yeux, Blaine en particulier. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à une telle réplique mais ils furent contents de savoir leur ami moins coincé qu'il ne pouvait paraître.

"-Très bien, Quinn, à quel moment as-tu compris que tu étais amoureuse de Rachel ?" La brune se tourna vers la blonde, étonnamment curieuse de ce qu'elle allait dire.

"-Eh bien, commença la jeune fille. Je crois que c'est arrivé après notre duo pretty/unpretty. L'émotion m'a submergée ce jour-là. Je t'avais déjà entendu chanter, mais chanter avec toi a procuré en moi une sensation nouvelle." La brunette profita alors de cet aveu pour embrasser délicatement celle qu'elle aime. Malheureusement, Quinn ne se sentit pas vraiment à son aise. Elle s'était réfugiée sous une couche de culpabilité. Rachel ne devait pas savoir, jamais. Son couple n'y survivrait pas. C'était maintenant son tour, et la sportive décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait :

"-Finn ! appela-t-elle froidement. Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Rachel ?" La tension monta subitement d'un cran et le garçon se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Son visage arborait maintenant une couleur rouge vif et peu importe ce qu'il dirait, le quarterback était pris au piège :

"-J'en avais envie, et Rachel ne m'a pas repoussé." expliqua-t-il avec nonchalance, mais néanmoins prêt à subir les foudres de la reine des glaces.

"-Pauvre con !" rétorqua la jeune femme sous le coup de l'humiliation. Elle voulut se lever, mais une main qu'elle connaissait bien lui agrippa le bras :

-Q...ne réagit pas de cette façon. On en a déjà discuté et tu sais que je m'en veux. Je ne veux plus qu'on remette cette histoire sur le tapis." Elle l'implorait. À l'entente de ces mots, Quinn puisa en elle toutes les forces dont elle disposait pour se contenir. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait commis une erreur semblable en tout point à celle de son amante. Si elle ne passait pas au-dessus de cette soirée, elle ne passerait au-dessus de rien.

"-Puisqu'on en est aux questions utiles, j'en ai une à poser" Puck se tourna vers Santana. "Quelle est la vraie raison de notre rupture ?" Tout l'assemblée se tut, impatiente de la réaction de la cheerleader. "Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher. J'ai été le petit ami parfait, alors je veux savoir. J'ai droit à une réponse correcte. Tu as peut-être le droit de me quitter mais là, tu es obligée de me répondre." On pouvait sentir une certaine hargne dans la tirade de l'adolescent. S'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait sur-le-champs, il se sentait bien capable d'entrer dans une colère noire. Et Santana l'avait compris rien qu'en remarquant la mâchoire crispée de son ancien soupirant. Elle déglutit et jeta un regard en biais à Brittany. Celle-ci lui prit la main pour l'encourager. Elle savait que cette étape serait difficile pour son amie et elle souhaitait l'épauler du mieux qu'elle pouvait :

"-Parce que je suis gay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Brittany Pierce donnait l'impression d'être une simple d'esprit mais en réalité, elle comprenait les gens mieux qu'eux même le feraient. Elle venait de recevoir un énième message de Santana lui demandant si elle était disponible ce soir. La latina avait rompu avec Puck depuis quelques semaines et venait régulièrement chez son amie. La jeune femme traversait une période difficile et Brittany lui accordait les faveurs dont elle avait besoin. Bien sur, la blonde avait son petit ami, mais la brune répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas tromper puisque la tuyauterie était différente.

L'entraînement de cheerleading venait de se terminer, et Santana avait insisté pour quitter les vestiaires séparément de Brittany. Les deux adolescentes, et Santana en particulier ne souhaitaient pas ébruiter une quelconque rumeur à ce sujet. Malgré sa récente rupture, elle avait réussi à ne pas entacher son image d'hétérosexuelle croqueuse d'hommes, bien qu'elle n'en n'eut plus accueilli aucun dans son lit depuis. La découverte de son homosexualité avait fait passer la jeune femme par tout un panel d'émotions et de ressentis, divers et variés. D'abord, il y avait eu le choc. Une sidération sans nom. Bien que la latina était déjà en proie au doute depuis un certain temps, son manque de pratique en matière de lesbianisme lui avait permis de nier toute évidence possible. Et lorsque la sentence tomba, elle emporta la cheerios dans sa chute.

Ensuite était venue la colère, la fureur, l'agressivité. Les accès de rage étaient puissants, violents, mordants même. Son homosexualité la rendait malade. Brittany était la seule capable d'apaiser ses moments d'irritations, surtout lorsqu'ils survenaient après un moment d'intimité. Santana se mettait à vociférer en espagnol, commençait à pleurer quelques fois et Brittany l'enlaçait alors délicatement pour consoler son amie au travers de mots doux.

Cependant, c'est lorsque la brune se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, qu'elle se laissait aller et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à ce jour était plus dure que tout ce qu'elle avait traversé jusqu'à présent. Son chagrin était proportionnel à son désespoir. Elle sentait sa vie prendre un chemin qu'elle n'acceptait pas. Coucher avec une femme par expérience était une chose, aimer la chose en question plus que de raison en était une autre. De plus, la ville où elle vivait n'était pas du genre à concéder ce mode de vie. Tant que la population penserait qu'il s'agit là d'un choix et non d'un truisme s'imposant à vous, le calvaire aurait lieu d'être. Santana se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'avait enduré Kurt et elle était effrayée à l'idée de subir le même sort.

La cheerleader était en pleine période de résignation vis-à-vis de sa personne lorsqu'elle sonna chez Brittany. La blonde lui ouvrit et la prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Elle ressentait parfaitement le mal-être de son amie et voulait la protéger. Si la danseuse ne se sentait pas concernée par le regard impitoyable des autres, il en était tout autre pour Santana :

"-Viens par ici, dit-elle chaleureusement. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal." Sa voix était rassurante. La brune savait qu'elle chance elles avaient de s'être rencontrées. Elles montèrent dans la chambre mais quand Brittany s'approcha de sa camarade pour lui donner ce dont elle pensait avoir besoin, la latina eut un mouvement de recul :

"-Britt, commença-t-elle, au bord des larmes. J'ai quelque chose à te dire." La blondinette souria naturellement. "Britt, je crois que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle, son sourire toujours accroché au visage.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi." Elle balbutiait et son manque d'assurance était évident.

"'-Mais je suis avec Artie." affirma la cheerleader. Son sourire avait disparu. Elle ne voulait pas blesser sa compère.

"-Mais on se fiche d'Artie, rétorqua la chanteuse avec véhémence.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je suis désolée San." s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Elle fit une tentative d'approche.

"-Ne me touche pas, plus jamais !" Désormais, les larmes coulaient à flots, et l'accablement était réel. Santana avait peur, était en proie à un bellicisme permanent, et Brittany était devenue son seul soutient. Bien évidemment, elle aurait pu essayer d'en parler avec Quinn, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas en état d'aider qui que ce soit à l'heure actuelle. "Je suis en colère parce que je ressens toutes ces choses pour toi, parce que je me rends compte que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, alors s'il te plaît, dis moi juste que toi aussi tu m'aimes".

La blonde ne sut quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Elle n'imaginait pas ces mots venir de la latina. Elle se contenta de la fixer, mais rien ne vint. La brune prit ce silence pour un refus et décida de quitter les lieux. Elles resteraient amies, mais Bittany ne pourrait pas donner à son double l'amour qu'elle lui réclamait. Son cœur était à Artie.

Jusqu'au soir de la soirée organisée par Rachel, les deux jeunes femmes s'était contentées d'une amitié platonique. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours de l'affection, mais la plus acerbe avait abandonnée l'idée de se mettre un jour en couple avec son acolyte.

Maintenant que Puck avait convaincu la diva de lui laisser accès au bar de ses pères, la fête battait son plein. Les étudiants jouaient à action ou vérité et Quinn Fabray venait de jeter un froid en interrogeant Finn Hudson sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de Rachel Berry. Noah, lui avait décidé d'en remettre une couche à s'adressant directement à Santana dont Brittany avait tout de même pris la main en guise de soutien :

"-Quelle est la vraie raison de notre rupture ?

- Parce que je suis gay."

L'ambiance déjà rafraîchie était maintenant glaciale. Puckerman ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait été annoncé de manière si directe, qu'il eut du mal à se contenir. Cela semblait irréel. Il se leva, toujours muet, et invita son ancienne amante à faire de même. Il la prit contre lui, pour faire bonne figure. Mais à l'intérieur, le jeune homme était blessé, blessé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir vu la déperdition dans le regard de son amie. Il savait qu'il allait devoir accepter la nouvelle, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahis et quand il vu la façon qu'avait Santana de regarder Brittany, il compris que quelque chose avait eut lieu entre elles et ce, bien avant leur séparation.

Depuis que Rachel avait trompé Quinn, cela semblait être devenu une mode au sein du Glee Club. Pour ne pas faire de vague, le rockeur ramassa simplement ses affaires et s'en alla, laissant sur place une Santana ravagée par la honte et la douleur ainsi qu'une chorale sans voix. Stupéfaite par la scène, Quinn se redressa et s'approcha de la latina, qu'elle enlaça. L'étreinte aurait pu être réconfortante si la brune n'avait pas brusquement repoussé la capitaine d'un geste brusque :

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Porcelaine et Pot de gel sont gays, Miss Parfaite et son nain de jardin sont lesbiennes, personne n'en fait tout un plat. Lâchez-moi bon sang !" Son coming-out forcé plongea la cheerios dans un déchaînement d'irritations, d'insultes et de gestes violents. Elle semblait sinoque. La blonde, toujours en face d'elle lui attrapa la main et la força à l'accompagner dehors. Rachel tenta de les suivre mais sa petite amie lui fit comprendre qu'elle souhaitait être seule pour s'entretenir avec sa coéquipière.

"-vas-y, lâche toi !" annonça la blonde tandis que la brune la regardait d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi une soudaine attention ?

"-Pourquoi veux-tu que..." interrogea-t-elle désorientée.

"-Lâche toi, cris, hurle, pleure, frappe moi même si ça te fait du bien, mais laisse tout sortir nom de dieu !" La cheerleader semblait tellement tenir à ce que Santana explose que cela en devenait suspect. L'adolescente leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?" Le ton de la brune était sévère, et l'attitude déroutante. En réalité, la discussion prenait une tout autre tournure que la jeune blonde n'avait pas envisagée. Elle souhaitait véritablement aider son amie, mais elle cherchait inconsciemment à se faire punir pour son écart d'il y a deux semaines. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, elle avait tout enfoui au fond d'elle en n'ayant de cesse de se répéter que si elle n'y pensait pas, elle oublierait et tout redeviendrait comme avant. A cet instant, il était impossible pour quiconque de déterminer laquelle des deux allait le plus mal :

"-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Je cherche juste à t'aider." répondit Quinn ahurie par ce revirement de situation.

"-Q, pas à moi, je te connais, on est amies depuis la première année, tu n'aides pas les gens. Tu es une véritable garce, et même moi, je ne bénéficie pas d'un traitement de faveur. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" La chanteuse venait de marquer un point et elle le savait. Son interlocutrice était en train de se décomposer sur place.

"-je...J'ai...j'ai couché avec Kelly." bafouilla la jeune fille. Elle s'attendait à ressentir une culpabilité plus intense encore, mais elle se sentit soudainement apaisée. Comme si le prononcer à voix haute, au lieu de rendre cet incident réel, avait plutôt eut acte d'exorcisme. Santana la regarda avec des yeux immenses et la bouche grande ouverte, preuves de sa surprise :

"-Non ? Sérieusement ? Avec Kelly ? Mais quand ?

-Il y a deux semaines environ. Ce samedi où Sylvester nous avait donné un entraînement forcé, on était dans les vestiaires et elle s'est jetée sur moi. Tout est allé très vite, je...

-Stop ! la coupa la brune. Dans les vestiaires ? Fabray, tu es loin d'être la petite fille modèle que tes parents voulaient tant que tu sois. D'abord enceinte, puis lesbienne et enfin prédatrice. Bravo, tu as presque un meilleur curriculum que moi." plaisanta la cheerios, plus à l'aise maintenant. Elle avait enfin réussi à se détendre. Elle esquissa un sourire que la meneuse lui rendit. Étrangement, pendant ces dernières minutes, tout paraissait aller mieux. Quinn s'était débarrassée de son fardeau, et Santana savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Nerveusement, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, avant de tomber dans une hilarité totalement inconvenante compte tenue des récents événements. Cela faisait du bien, une once de soulagement les envahit. Quinn du reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps :

"-Tu est vraiment surprenante San, je m'en veux tellement, mais la façon dont tu en parles me déculpabilise, comment tu fais ?

-C'est un don chez moi." Se vanta la lycéenne, fière de son effet. Elle plongea dans les yeux verdoyants de la capitaine et ne se rendit pas compte que d'un geste souple et incontrôlable, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

"-Je ne te dérange pas ?" lança Quinn avec un sourire malicieux. Elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait en la regardant de cette façon, mais elle préféra prendre un air faussement offusqué, ce qui tira la latine de ses pensées. "Aller, viens, lui annonça la cheerleader en lui tendant la main, maintenant que tu es calmée, on va pouvoir retourner profiter de la fête.

-Merci." répondit chaudement Santana en attrapant son amie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

**Hey, Hey, Hey ! Voici le sixième chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis un certain temps pour le publier, mais il est légèrement plus long que les précédents et avec les examens, je n'avais pas trop le temps. Cependant, je n'abandonne pas :). Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre. **

* * *

Rachel Berry saisit les lèvres de sa petite amie avec une passion dévorante. Elle colla la blonde bouillante contre la fenêtre glaciale de sa chambre si soudainement que le choc thermique fut puissant, surprenant, l'empreinte des corps tracée par un halo de buée. Elle emprisonna la cheerleader dans une étreinte pleine de fougue, lui caressant délicatement chaque parcelle de mue visible, remontant sur ses cuisses. Elle se détacha de sa bouche pour passer sur sa mâchoire avant de terminer dans son cou, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Les cheveux détachés de la blonde lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle souriait. Elle sentait sa propre respiration devenir incontestablement haletante, irrégulière. Elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, parsemait sa peau de doux baisers tandis que la cheerio passait ses mains au travers la chevelure de la chanteuse. La brune faisait passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait par ses effleurements. Elle recula son visage un instant pour observer la jeune femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle et lui signifia en un regard qu'elle était prête à tout pour elle. Elle vivait littéralement pour elle, ses erreurs appartenaient au passé, et plus jamais elle ne l'obligerait à revivre les derniers événements. D'un geste attentionné, elle passa doucement ses mains sous l'uniforme de la sportive avant de le lui enlever, laissant découvrir une chaire suave, exquise, à l'odeur subtile de café. Toujours emprise d'une adresse à toute épreuve, elle frôla la poitrine qui s'offrait à elle avant de la porter à sa commissure, goûtant fiévreusement les seins. La capitaine profita de cet instant pour effacer le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre elles, serrant férocement ses bras autour de la nuque de la brunette. La diva releva alors la tête et enferma l'adolescente dans un baiser profond, emplit d'ardeur, ses doigts se dirigeant vers l'intimité tant désirée.

Pour l'une, il était question de sentiments, de tendresse, de promesses. Les émotions allant au-delà du seuil de la transcendance. Pour l'autre, ce moment n'était que le dernier venu d'une longue série de gestes préparés, répétitifs et sans âmes.

Quinn Fabray releva la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, s'assurant silencieusement que cet acte mécanique, empreint dans une routine lassante ne s'éterniserait pas. Dans un simulacre, elle lâcha un râle, laissant présumer un orgasme. Rachel se retira presque instinctivement, persuadée du plaisir qu'elle venait d'offrir, avant d'embrasser furtivement son amie. La blonde se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'agenouillant sur le sol. Sa partenaire vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa tempe sur son épaule.

En cette mi-mai, les deux lycéennes étaient venues chez les Berry après leur journée de cours. Mais Quinn, une fois de plus, regrettait d'être là. Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose s'était brisé dans son couple, irréparable. L'osmose, jadis si intense, avait disparu. Àl'image de morceaux de verre fracassés sur sol, elle savait la situation funeste. Elle aimait toujours, mais était-elle toujours amoureuse ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se perdait dans ses pensées et ne sentit pas son amante entrelacer ses doigts aux siens :

« - C'est drôle, ta respiration est tout à fait normale alors que j'ai le souffle littéralement coupé, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. » dit Rachel, intriguée par le manque de réaction de sa camarade.

« - Pourtant, je t'assure que moi aussi, mentit la capitaine, je suis épuisée. » Elle se força à sourire, apaisant du même coup, les craintes de sa compère.

Une vibration se fit entendre. Le portable reposant en équilibre sur un coin du bureau tomba sur la moquette, et la meneuse se leva pour le ramasser, voyant le nom de Santana s'afficher.

#Puckerman fait un petit apéro improvisé chez lui, Mike, Tina et Sam seront là, mais je ne veux pas y aller seule.#

Àcet instant, sans le savoir, la latina présentait à Quinn une échappatoire sur un plateau d'argent. La blonde décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, et elle se servit du message pour pouvoir le faire sans blesser la brune :

« - C'est ma mère, fabula-t-elle presque sans aucune honte, il faut que j'y aille, elle trouve que je rentre trop tard ces derniers temps. »

Rachel releva la tête, elle semblait avoir repris son souffle, mais elle était fade, comme si toute joie avait disparu de la surface de son visage. Elle fixa sa petite amie quelques secondes avant de demander :

« - Qu'y a-t-il Q ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. » Le ton était monocorde, mais elle peinait à retenir ses larmes. Quinn s'en aperçu et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Àdéfaut d'être sincère, ce baiser ferait diversion.

« - Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » La cheerio détourna instinctivement les yeux, preuve de sa culpabilité et consulta son téléphone.

#On se retrouve chez moi et on y va ensemble :)#

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille avait pris la fuite, sa comédie avait marché et peut-être allait-elle passer une bonne soirée loin de tout ce qui la tracassait. Elle sentit un bref frisson de soulagement parcourir tout son être à la simple idée d'une possible plénitude, éphémère ou non. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles. En début de mois, elle avait dépassé ces mêmes limites qu'elle imposait à Rachel en couchant avec Kelly mais n'avait pas eu autant de courage que la brunette. Elle s'était tue. Était-ce un gage de lâcheté ou d'intelligence ? Elle affirmait agir ainsi pour sauver son couple. Mais avait-elle peur d'être quittée par son aimée, ou de lui infliger cette même souffrance qu'elle-même semblait porter continuellement au travers de chacune des fibres de son entité ? Après sa grossesse, cette histoire aurait pu être dérisoire, mais les émotions étaient identiques. La tromperie, le mensonge, la honte de soi, chaque sensation lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Une fois dans son allée, l'adolescente aperçut l'auto de Santana garée devant chez elle. Elle coupa le contact, se regarda dans le rétroviseur pour y voir de la confusion mais n'y prêta pas attention. D'un geste souple, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, attrapa son sac et sortie pour rejoindre son acolyte, la saluant d'une étreinte sincère et l'invitant à entrer. Le récent coming-out de la latine ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que de raison, du moins en apparence. Cependant, une joie familière les envahis et apaisa Quinn. Cette soirée ferait du bien à tout le monde :

« -On y va ? Lança l'hispanique en mettant son sac sur ses épaules. Ta voiture ou la mienne ? » Elle agitait son trousseau de clés sur lequel étaient accrochés un tas de pendentifs tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres. La blonde gloussa légèrement.

« -Non, taxi, je compte bien boire un peu ce soir et je ne pense pas être capable de conduire ensuite. Et tu vas boire avec moi. » Elle inclina la tête, plissant les yeux, signifiant à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« - Très bien, appelle le. » La jeune femme afficha une certaine satisfaction sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

« - Non, toi appelle-le, il faut que je me change avant. » La blondinette monta les escaliers avant de les redescendre, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe d'été rayée rouge, un gilet en coton blanc et d'une paire de bottines en cuir brun clair s'accordant parfaitement avec sa ceinture. « Je suis prête, on peut y aller ». Elle entraîna sa compère à l'extérieur, toutes ses affaires au bras et verrouilla la porte d'entrée se demandant si elle serait capable de la rouvrir une fois saoule.

Elles furent les dernières à arriver chez le rockeur. Celui-ci avait prévu quelque chose de simple mais s'était tout de même fourni un fût de bière « histoire de s'amuser un peu » comme il aimait le dire. Il était maintenant 22h et le petit groupe était dans le jardin, autour d'un verre. Les deux sportives sentaient l'alcool faire son effet. Nous étions lundi soir, et tout ceci n'était pas raisonnable, mais nous approchions de la fin de l'année, et n'ayant aucun examen à préparer, elles préféraient profiter de l'instant présent oubliant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient leurs soucis. Santana était assise sur les genoux de Quinn qui se leva, prétextant un besoin pressant. La jeune blonde se hissa sur ses deux jambes, titubant, et attrapa sa camarade par la main afin que celle-ci l'aide à marcher. Les lycéens présents les regardèrent avec perplexité, la complicité d'antan des cheerios refaisant soudainement surface. Seulement, aucun n'y accorda d'attention particulière, hormis Puck. Il connaissait Quinn et il connaissait Santana. Au vus de leurs comportements respectifs, il imaginait parfaitement ce que la latina cherchait. Depuis que Rachel avait couché avec Finn, la capitaine n'était plus la même, et elle avait beau dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait pardonné, le footballeur savait pertinemment que c'était faux. La reine de McKinley entrait dans une spirale de déboires et l'épisode « Kelly » n'en avait annoncé que les prémices. Il se redressa, et alla rejoindre les étudiantes, espérant se tromper.

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il se retrouva face à l'un de ses fantasmes les plus fous. Seulement, ce n'est pas de l'excitation qui le traversa, mais bel et bien de la colère. Devant lui, il y avait Santana, assise sur un des meubles de la pièce, les jambes autour de Quinn, occupée à l'embrasser comme si rien d'autre n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il tira la plus ivre des deux par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur, côté rue, afin que personne n'assiste au sermon qu'il s'apprêtait à faire :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bordel de dieu ? » On y était, toute la rage jusque-là accumulée par le sportif était sur le point de jaillir tel un volcan en éruption. « Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas à quel point tu as souffert du comportement de Rachel ? Tu raconte que tu lui as pardonné, mais tout ça c'est des foutaises ! » Il était rouge, ses muscles étaient crispés, on pouvait habilement deviner que si ce n'était pas de la mère de son enfant en face de lui, il l'aurait sûrement cognée. « Et avec Lopez en plus ! Elle en a rien à foutre de toi. Maintenant qu'elle a dit à tout le monde qu'elle était lesbienne, elle va vouloir toutes les mettre dans son lit, exactement comme elle le faisait avec les mecs ! » Lorsque Noah utilisait les noms de famille cela signifiait que le mépris, souvent ajouté à la rancœur, était à son apogée.

« - Je sais que je fais n'importe quoi ! » rétorqua la cheerleader, les yeux déjà boursouflés par un flot de larmes et le maquillage complètement noyé. « Mais tout va de travers en ce moment. Avec Rachel, ça va mal. » Elle sanglotait, comme si le destin l'avait rappelée à l'ordre avec un coup de masse. « Je pensais être passée au dessus, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais qu'elle fait des efforts, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il va me falloir plus que deux mois pour digérer tout ça et...

- Et c'est une raison pour agir de la sorte ? » La coupa Puck, sur un ton autoritaire. « S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise l'année dernière, c'est que l'infidélité peut faire très mal, et je pensais que toi aussi tu avais compris. J'ai saisi, t'as voulu te venger et tu t'es tapée cette pétasse dans les vestiaires, mais là... » Il marqua une pause. « Là, je prends le parti de mini Barbra, elle ne mérite pas ça. En tant qu'ami, je te le dis, tu vas perdre celle que t'aime pour une foutue histoire de jambes en l'air. Alors un conseil, arrête tes conneries. Si t'as besoin de parler je suis là, tu le sais, mais...

-Et bien parlons ! J'en peux plus moi. J'ai mal Puck, tu peux le comprendre ça, oui ou merde ? » Elle colla sa main contre son cœur avec une certaine fureur pour appuyer ses mots. Elle tremblait et la quantité de bière ingurgitée précédemment n'aidait pas du tout à la discussion. Elle faillit tomber sur le sol mais fut rattrapée par son ami, le contact de leurs membres semblant apaiser quelque peu la situation. « Je suis désolée, San m'a fait comprendre que je lui plaisais, et je dois avouer qu'elle a quelque chose d'hypnotisant, tu es bien placé pour le savoir » Elle gloussa légèrement, ce qui fit timidement sourire le chanteur. « Quand elle m'a embrassée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que tout allait mieux. Je veux sauver mon couple, mais ... » Elle soupira et se colla à lui. « Au fait, continua-t-elle, pourquoi tu l'as invitée ? Je croyais que vous étiez en froid.

- Je voulais avoir une discussion avec elle, mais j'attendais le bon moment, puis elle est allée jeter un coup d'œil à tes amygdales et je n'ai pas eu le temps. » Il haussa les épaules, l'air moqueur adouci par le simple fait d'avoir Quinn dans ses bras qui en profita pour le mettre une petite tape sur le torse.

C'est à cet instant que la latina vint les rejoindre, les obligeant à se séparer l'un de l'autre. Elle passa sa main dans le dos de sa conquête, demandant si on avait besoin de son aide :

« -Je pense que ça ira. » s'empressa de dire l'adolescent avec un air sévère. « -Je vais raccompagner Q chez elle, et toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'hispanique de réagir, surprise par sa réplique, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Après avoir ramené la jolie blonde, Puck retourna chez lui. Ses convives étaient sur le point de prendre congé mais Santana, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était assise sur le divan, attendant patiemment. Plus vite aurait lieu cette conversation, mieux ce serait. Elle savait que son ancien petit ami ne la lâcherait pas sans explication valable, et si pour cela elle devait avouer l'avoir trompé, elle le ferait. Après tout, leur histoire était terminée, et sa réputation lui valait déjà le titre de reine des garces. À moins de révéler son homosexualité à tout le lycée, rien de grave n'arriverait. Une fois seuls, le rockeur vint s'installer à ses côtés :

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Il était calme et examina la brune d'un air bizarrement compréhensif.

« - À quel sujet ? » Elle savait évidemment ce dont il voulait parler, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire.

« - Tout. Ta sexualité. Quinn. Brittany...

- Qui t'a dit pour Brittany ? » Elle s'insurgea. Depuis que la danseuse avait mis fin à leurs petits jeux sous la couette, elle s'était efforcée de ne plus y penser.

- Personne. J'ai su quand tu l'as regardée à la soirée de Rachel. » Il fit un temps d'arrêt. Il lui avait fallu un certain regard sur lui-même pour dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Ça m'a fait de la peine que tu ne m'en parle pas. J'aurais compris si tu m'avais expliqué. »

« - On sortait ensemble. Comment voulais-tu que j'annonce à mon copain que j'allais rompre avec lui parce qu'après avoir couché avec ma meilleure amie, je m'étais aperçue être en réalité lesbienne ? » Se défendit-elle en sanglotant. Elle venait de mettre son âme à nu.

« - Je me rends bien compte que l'on ne peut plus être ensemble et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Mais tu ne peux pas sauter sur Quinn, elle est avec Rachel, et elles ont quelque chose toutes les deux. Respecte ça, s'il te plaît. » Il répondit avec une accalmie que jamais la brune ne lui avait connue. Son ami apparaissait plus mûr, plus adulte. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer sèchement :

« - C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que l'année dernière tu as mis la copine de ton meilleur ami en cloque !

- Je suis désolé, déclara le garçon, mais j'ai grandi tu sais ? Depuis Beth, j'ai grandi. J'ai compris que c'est facile de blesser l'autre, surtout lorsqu'on aime. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard.

- Aucun risque, je ne peux pas la mettre enceinte, moi ! » souligna la jeune fille de façon plus virulente qu'elle l'aurait voulu. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais rentrer chez moi, il est presque minuit, et tu m'agaces ! » Elle essuya vivement ses larmes, appela un taxi et sortit en prenant soin de claquer la porte afin de signifier son mécontentement.

La nuit fut courte. Le lendemain, chacun des invités ressassait la soirée de la veille. L'alcool avait eu raison d'eux et plus particulièrement d'elles.

Quinn traversait les couloirs de McKinley, son masque de reine des glaces bien en place quand elle se fit interpeller. Elle fit volt face, Santana l'avait rejointe :

« - Alors, tu vas bien ? Dit la jeune hispanique, presque essoufflée.

- Oui, je suppose. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? » Remarqua la capitaine, tout en continuant à marcher vers son casier qu'elle ouvrit afin de récupérer quelques affaires.

« - Je me demandais juste. Je voulais savoir, après la soirée d'hier... » lança-t-elle en rigolant. La blonde ne lui adressa pas même un regard et fit mine d'être absorbée par le contenu du compartiment métallique rouge devant elle.

« - Quelle soirée ? » Rachel venait d'arriver. Elle enlaça sa petite amie par la taille en l'effleurant d'un chaste baiser et salua Santana qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « Alors, de quelle soirée parliez-vous ? » Elle regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, qui s'en trouva légèrement déstabilisée :

« - Q s'est faite engueulé par sa mère hier soir parce qu'elle rentre toujours super tard. Et comme elle ne voulait pas te déranger pour presque rien, elle m'a appelée. C'est tout. » Le couple se retourna vers la latina. La jeune lycéenne venait de fournir une explication crédible, et la meneuse allait s'en contenter :

« - Voilà. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Et au final, on a beaucoup parlé. » affirma la blondinette aussi convaincante que possible. La diva acquiesça, imperceptiblement déçue, décidant de croire à cette histoire.

La sonnerie retentit, obligeant les élèves à rejoindre leurs classes. Les deux cheerleaders devaient se rendre à leur entraînement quotidien tandis que Rachel devait répéter quelques solos pour le Glee club. Sur le chemin du gymnase, Quinn chercha à savoir pourquoi Santana, d'habitude plutôt égoïste, l'avait sortie de ce pétrin. Elle préféra répondre simplement, éclipsant totalement le discours que Noah lui avait tenu quelques heures auparavant :

« - Écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Toi et moi, après les cours. » L'annonce était brève, concise.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, près d'une des grandes baies vitrées du café où elles se retrouvaient de temps en temps. La blonde avait pris un double moka avec crème, pendant que la brune savourait sa boisson frappée au caramel surmonté de chantilly :

« - Si le coach nous voyait, on se ferait virer de l'équipe pour ne pas avoir suivi son régime à la lettre. » Commença Quinn dans une gaieté devenue rare ces derniers temps. Cela fit sourire sa compère qui s'empressa d' ajouter, sur un ton plus sérieux :

« - T'es mignonne Q. » Elle se tue un instant, prenant bien soin d'observer la réaction de son interlocutrice.

« - Pardon ? » La blonde avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et avait manqué de s'étouffer. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Cette forme de compliment n'était pas du tout le genre de son amie.

« - Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai amenée ici pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps ? » Maintenant, l'adolescente en face d'elle, toujours sous le coup de la remarque précédente, arborait un air à la fois perplexe et curieux. « Bien, laisse Tata Santana te raconter une histoire. Tu es frustrée. Tu étais sans doute déjà frustrée depuis un moment, mais encore plus depuis que RuPaul est allée faire des galipettes avec Finnocence...

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle a un prénom je te signale ! » Rétorqua la cheerio, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on remette ce surnom au goût du jour, sûrement parce qu'elle avait une des premières à l'employer. « Et puis, je n'étais pas frustrée ! » En effet. Jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, faire l'amour avec Rachel s'était avéré être un réel plaisir.

« - Laisse-moi finir ! Coupa la brune. Elle avait horreur d'être interrompu, surtout lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose de bien précis en tête. « Donc, entre RuPaul et toi, ça va mal. Mais tu as besoin de te détendre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux m'être utile. » La chanteuse mentait. Elle savait assurément où sa coéquipière voulait en venir.

« - C'est là que j'interviens. Je sais que tu as apprécié notre petit échange d'hier et pour être tout à fait honnête, moi aussi. Même si j'en aurais voulu un peu plus. » Un sourire malicieux vint se placer au milieu de son visage lorsqu'elle porta son breuvage à sa bouche, lui dessinant une moustache de crème. C'est dans un lent coup de langue, qu'elle s'essuya la lèvre supérieure.

Un silence s'installa, occultant complètement le brouhaha habituel du lieu maintenant remplit d'une quantité non négligeable d'étudiants. Quinn devait se l'avouer, ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière dans la salle de bain de Puck avait été une bouffée d'air frais. Elle n'avait pensé à rien, elle avait juste laissé ses envies la guider, sans se soucier de la moindre conséquence. En y repensant, elle fut parcourue d'un tressaillement, lui rappelant l'odeur vanillée mêlée aux effluves de bière dont elle avait pu se délecter. Mais il lui fallait plus que ça pour céder. Elle voulait entendre sa compère lui dire directement ce qu'elle attendait. 5 petits mots « Je veux coucher avec toi. ».

La blonde était en proie à une confusion curieusement inhabituelle. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'elle était avec Rachel, et personne n'avait eu l'audace d'essayer de les séparer, adultère ou non. Aucun ne voulait subir les foudres de la reine des glaces, trop conscient de l'importance d'être en vie. Sans exagération, après la présentation quasi officielle de leur couple, Quinn avait mis en garde quiconque tenterait quoi que ce soit contre sa petite amie, et ils n'étaient pas fous. Mais, quelque part, elle était séduite par la situation, nouvelle, excitante, fascinante. La sportive tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur son gobelet, montrant qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition de la brune.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mon dieu ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fais attendre aussi longtemps. Mais, pour ma défense, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous, et la peur de la page blanche, c'est horrible xD. Mais cette nuit, l'inspiration est venue me faire un petit coucou alors j'en ai profité pour écrire :D **

**Ce chapitre est en premier lieu centré sur Rachel et ses émotions, et sur une nouvelle amitié, absente de la fiction jusque là. Il est légèrement différent des autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, surtout que les idées pour la suite affluent déjà :D ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde :) **

Chapitre 7 :

Rachel Berry venait de revêtir un accoutrement plus confortable. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais elle avait eu besoin de porter son vieux pyjama rose, comme pour se rappeler les doux moments d'innocences que lui apportaient jadis son enfance. De la simplicité, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'assit sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle. Elle songea, le néant emplissant ses yeux chocolats, embués de larmes. Le début d'une vie semble si simple quand on y pense. Les autres ne vous jugent pas. Vous pouvez agir comme bon vous semble sans vous soucier de leurs regards. Puis vous grandissez, vous prenez conscience de ce qui vous entoure et plus rien n'est comme avant. Quinn venait de partir et elle l'avait laissée là, seule, au milieu de la pièce dans laquelle elles venaient de faire l'amour.

Avant toutes ces tribulations, les deux jeunes filles prenaient le temps. Elles restaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps encore chauds et leurs respirations haletantes, pour se déclarer silencieusement leur amour. Elles entrelaçaient leurs doigts, leurs jambes. Puis, elles finissaient par s'endormir. Au réveil, elles se redécouvraient, elles se rappelaient d'où venaient leurs sentiments. Au premier regard, au premier souffle de la journée. Il n'était pas question de sexualité, ni d'image de soi. Juste du bonheur de l'autre. Il y avait eu tous ces slushis jetés violemment au visage, les insultes virulentes, blessantes. Il y avait eu cette hypocrisie, ces méchancetés, à la limite de la perversion. Puis il y avait eu cette bataille pour le cœur de Finn, qui en fin de compte n'avait aucune raison d'être, car elles savaient. Depuis le premier jour, le premier cours, le premier coup d'œil, le premier sourire instinctif, elles savaient que la haine réciproque qu'elles exhibaient chacune leur tour n'était qu'une façade pour nier l'évidence. Car lorsque les sentiments sont là, emplis d'une puissance incommensurable, proche de l'oppression, céder devient finalement la seule des solutions envisageables.

Mais ce soir, Quinn avait pris la fuite, laissant Rachel seule, au milieu de cette pièce dans laquelle elles venaient de faire l'amour.

Avant d'abandonner sa belle, la blondinette avait déposé un chaste baiser. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose manquait. La cheerleader l'avait rompu avant même que la diva ne puisse y répondre. Et ce comportement était inhabituel. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Rachel le sentait, au travers de chacune de ses fibres. En couchant avec Finn, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait détruit sa dulcinée bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Son couple semblait voler en éclats, et c'était de sa faute. Le charme était rompu. Cependant, Rachel Barbra Berry était une dramatique, une romantique. Que leur histoire soit sur le point de finir ou non, ça ne pouvait pas se faire comme ça, de manière inaperçue. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Les pleurs, les cris, les excuses. Rien ne réparerait ses erreurs. Pour se reconstruire, la rédemption devait être réelle.

Le lendemain, après un réveil plutôt difficile, la petite brune retrouva sa blonde sur le parking de McKinley et ne mentionna pas les événements de la veille. Quinn, malgré son air fatigué, paraissait de bonne humeur, un timide sourire au coin des lèvres, une légèreté inattendue mais agréable :

« - Bonjour mon cœur, dit la diva en s'approchant de son amie, l'embrassant tendrement. Tu sembles épuisée. C'est notre petit échange d'hier qui t'a mis dans cet état ? La plaisanterie l'aiderait à se détendre, pensa-t-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit la capitaine tout en lui rendant distraitement son baiser. Il y a des chances, oui mais tu n'as pas l'air plus en forme que moi. » Un silence s'installa. En effet, Rachel était trop fière pour avouer que, la veille, le départ précipité de la cheerio l'avait blessé. Quinn, quant à elle, n'aborderait pas le petit secret qu'elle partageait désormais avec Santana et Puck, puisque celui-ci les avait, à leur grand regret, surprises. « Mais tu sais quoi ? On n'a pas beaucoup de cours en commun aujourd'hui, alors j'ai envie de t'accompagner à ta salle de classe. » Grâce à ces petits mots, l'ambiance redevint alors plus gaie et les yeux de la brunette s'illuminèrent. Sa petite amie venait d'avoir une attention envers elle, ce qui n'était plus véritablement arrivé depuis des semaines. Le couple subissait des tensions plutôt dangereuses en ce moment, alors chacune était prête à garder pour soi ce qui aurait tendance à les alourdir. Main dans la main, elles traversèrent les corridors de leur lycée.

L'entraînement de cheerleading allait prendre sa fin d'après-midi à la sportive mais il lui restait quelque temps avant de devoir s'y rendre. Elle discutait avec Santana lorsqu'une petite brune vint les rejoindre :

« - Quelle soirée ? Demanda-t-elle suite à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle enlaça son amante par la taille. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce matin, et elle espérait pouvoir profiter de quelques instants avec elle avant d'aller répéter pour le Glee Club. « Alors, de quelle soirée parliez-vous ? » Toutes se regardèrent, presque embarrassées, avant que l'hispanique ne prenne la parole.

La chanteuse aurait aimé obtenir une réponse autre que celle qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un sentiment d'abandon avait parcouru la diva en voyant Quinn avec Santana au niveau des casiers. Mais apprendre que celle qu'elle aimait avait préféré appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour une histoire aussi banale qu'un couvre-feu, plutôt qu'elle, l'atteignait. Elle eut l'impression qu'une fêlure apparut soudainement dans son cœur. Elle sentait la blonde s'éloigner d'elle. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que la prochaine fois elles trouveraient une solution. Mais non, Quinn avait appelé la latina en prétextant ne pas vouloir déranger sa petite amie. La complicité du couple perdant peu à peu de son éclat, les deux cheerleaders prirent le chemin des vestiaires après que la sonnerie eut retenti.

Rachel resta un moment, adossée contre le mur métallique, au bord des larmes, une soudaine tristesse prenant le dessus sur ses autres émotions. Elle devait en parler. Garder toutes ces craintes pour elle la tirerait vers le fond. Elle farfouilla alors dans son sac pour en sortir son téléphone. Elle hésita un instant puis appuya sur la dernière touche.

#On peut se voir ? Je serai à l'auditorium dans 10min.#

Le message venait d'être envoyé et, après réflexion, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi Puck comme destinataire. Elle aurait pu appeler Kurt, Mercedes ou bien Tina. Mais non, le choix s'était imposé de lui-même. Elle avait cette sensation que le rockeur serait le plus apte à la comprendre. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait commis de lourdes erreurs par le passé mettant en péril son amitié avec Finn. Et puis, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il était étonnant de voir comment les rapports entre êtres humains ne tiennent pas à grand-chose. Un mot, un geste de trop, un quiproquo, le mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et tous les liens construits, aussi solides qu'ils puissent paraître, s'évaporent. Était-il possible de faire du mal intentionnellement ? Ou est-ce seulement un jugement faussé ? Avait-elle voulu faire souffrir Quinn ? Ou avait-elle eu peur, simplement ? Pouvait-elle en vouloir à Finn ? Ou était-elle la seule fautive ? Si tout devait se finir ici et maintenant, de quoi se souviendrait-elle dans quelques années ? Se rappellerait-elle de son charme qui plaisait à certains garçons ? Ou de son amour perdu ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme vienne la rejoindre, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis après tout. Mais peu importe, elle était déjà sur scène, prête à entamer une chanson de Whitney.

Àpeine eu-t-elle laissée la première note s'échapper de sa bouche qu'un son de porte qui s'ouvre atteignit ses oreilles. Elle sursauta. Noah Puckerman s'approcha d'elle, jetant négligemment son sac sur l'un des sièges au premier rang :

« - J'ai reçu ton message. » commença-t-il. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis étonnée de te voir. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu allais venir. » Malgré la puissance de sa voix lorsque la diva chantait, à cet instant, elle se fit fluette, comme pour prévenir d'une faiblesse imminente.

« -Et bien, je suis là. » Il marqua une pause, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était solennelle. « Écoute, je sais qu'entre toi et moi ça n'a pas toujours été rose, que j'ai toujours été plus proche des jolies filles. Attention, tu es jolie, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu es à Quinn, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de t'approcher mais... » Il ralentit la cadence un instant pour reprendre son souffle. « Au fond je t'apprécie, et on est juif tous les deux, alors je suis sûr qu'on peut être ami. » Un sourire sincère vint se placer sur son visage et Rachel l'imita.

« - Je suis touchée par ton petit discours. Là aussi, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais il me remonte un peu le moral à vrai dire. Au moins je n'aurais pas tout gâché. » La dernière syllabe se fit dans un sanglot et un flot de larmes apparut sur les joues de la lycéenne. Puck se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« -Ça va aller ma belle, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. » Sa voix était douce, apaisante, rassurante. L'adolescente sentit un vague de chaleur réconfortante la parcourir au travers de cette étreinte. En bonne petite diva, Rachel avait toujours eu ce besoin quasi maladif d'attention. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il en était autrement. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui lui dirait que tout allait s'arranger. « Et si tu me racontais un peu ce qui ne va pas, hein ? » continua le sportif, en passant délicatement sa paume sur le dos de sa nouvelle amie.

« -Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. Ma vie est une catastrophe depuis, enfin tu sais, depuis l'histoire Finnchel. » balbutia l'étudiante en essuyant une larme du dos de sa main. « Quinn m'en veut toujours. Elle essaye de le cacher, de me faire croire que tout va bien, mais je sens qu'elle me ment. » Son timbre s'était cassé. Plus que de la tristesse, il y avait de la douleur, du chagrin dans ses paroles.

« -Elle te ment ? À propos de quoi veux-tu qu'elle te mente ? » Les images de Santana embrassant la capitaine des cheerios revinrent à l'esprit du jeune homme. Il avait promis de garder le silence. Mais si la chanteuse qui sanglotait contre lui était déjà au courant, pourquoi le cacher. Sa nouvelle amitié n'était pas solide. Elle était même basée sur plusieurs cachotteries. Néanmoins, il lui fallait faire preuve d'astuce afin de ne pas tout gâcher.

« -Elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle m'a pardonnée, qu'elle a tourné la page. Mais je sais que c'est faux. » compléta la jeune fille, sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. « Je le vois dans ses yeux, je l'entends dans sa voix, je le sens quand on fait l'amour. Elle fait semblant pour nous. C'est elle la plus droite de nous deux. Je ne la mérite pas. » Non, définitivement, la jeune femme ne savait rien. Ni pour Kelly, ni pour Santana. « Mais si elle me quittait, Puck, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Elle est toute ma vie tu sais ? »

Le sportif ne put répondre tout de suite. Rachel avait l'air si vulnérable, et véritablement coupable. Elle lui faisait de la peine. À cet instant, un doute le saisi. Au sein du couple, les problèmes étaient nombreux, mais l'adolescent n'en avait pas les mêmes versions. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne pouvait rien dire, sinon tout lui retomberait dessus pour avoir trahi la confiance que Quinn lui accordait. Il était pieds et poings liés. Sa seule solution pour le moment : essayer de rester le plus objectif possible.

« -Écoute-moi bien petite princesse juive. Tu as fais une erreur, une grosse erreur. Mais tout le monde en fait. Regarde, moi, avec Finn l'année dernière, c'était pas chouette pour lui, mais il a réussi à me pardonner, et aujourd'hui on est de nouveau meilleurs potes. » La brunette, appuyée sur le torse du rockeur depuis qu'elle avait senti les émotions la bouleverser, releva la tête et Puckerman eut presque l'impression de la voir sourire. « Ce que tu as fait n'était pas cool, mais tu es prête à te rattraper, et c'est ça le plus important. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. » Le visage de la brune repris peu à peu des couleurs. Décidément, elle avait envoyé un message à la bonne personne.

« -Merci Noah. » Et elle serra le lycéen du plus fort qu'elle le put.

Deux semaines et demie passèrent depuis que Puck avait aperçu le désespoir de la chanteuse. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida qu'il devait tout de même en référer à Quinn. Certes, il avait promis que quoiqu'il arrive, il resterait muet. Mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de sauver le couple de ses amies, il devait la saisir. Bien sûr, en se liant d'amitié avec Berry, peut-être que la cheerleader mettrait en doute son silence. Mais il n'était pas ce genre de gars. Quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, il était là et pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune raison de tout raconter à tout le monde. Il voulait simplement que tout redevienne comme avant. Et aller dire à la reine des glaces combien sa petite amie l'aimait ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Le footballeur gara son pick-up dans la ruelle où habitait la famille Fabray. Il remarqua qu'aucune voiture ne s'y trouvait, il pouvait donc y entrer sans risque. En effet, depuis qu'il avait mis leur petite fille modèle enceinte un an auparavant, il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu. Et même si monsieur Fabray avait lui aussi été contraint de quitter les lieux, madame Fabray préférait ne pas voir le jeune homme chez elle. Il s'avança dans l'allée et, une fois sur le perron, pris une grande inspiration avant de sonner. Quelques pas se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une demoiselle blonde, vêtue d'une robe d'été, les épaules couvertes par un gilet en coton vert pastel faisant ressortir ses yeux, légèrement maquillés. Elle était ravissante. La meneuse ne connaissait pas la tenue du dimanche. Quel que soit le jour de la semaine, elle faisait toujours attention à ce qu'elle portait. Dans son enfance, elle s'était sentie grosse, plutôt laide et rejetée. Maintenant qu'elle était au sommet de l'échelle sociale de Mckinley, elle aimait véhiculer une image séduisante et désirable d'elle-même :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lança la jeune femme. De toute évidence, cette visite surprise ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir.

« -Je suis venu te parler de quelque chose d'important. » répondit le garçon en espérant que la maîtresse de maison ne lui claque pas la porte au nez. « J'ai vu que ta mère n'était pas là. » D'un geste du doigt, il montra l'emplacement vide devant le garage.

« -Non. Elle avait une réunion importante avec le pasteur de notre église. » déclara-t-elle en appuyant son poignet sur l'encablure de l'entrée. « Ce que tu as à me dire ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Ça pourrait, mais selon moi c'est assez urgent. C'est à propos de Rachel. » Au nom de la brunette, Quinn se raidit. Elle s'avança vers l'extérieur, prenant soin de bien fermer derrière elle. Elle invita le visiteur à prendre place sur le banc en osier trônant sous le portique. « Elle va bien ? Il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave ? » Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

« -Non elle ne va pas bien, justement. Je veux dire, physiquement ça va. C'est émotionnellement que ça coince. » Il planta son regard dans celui de son hôte, et remit une mèche de cheveux en place. « Il y a une semaine ou deux, je ne sais plus très bien, Rachel est venue me voir. Elle avait besoin de parler. Et jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi désespérée. Je veux dire, elle a cette tendance pour les drames, mais là, elle semblait détruite. » Son ton était dur, on pouvait sentir une once de colère dans ces propos, mais aucun reproche, juste un rapport de faits. La cheerio prit peur. Qu'avait donc pu répondre son ami ?

« -Tu ne lui a rien dit j'espère ? » Voilà, le masque d'Ice Queen était de retour. Une façade froide, glaciale.

« -Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas envie de colporter ce genre de nouvelle. Je t'ai fais la promesse de tenir ma langue, je la tiendrais. » s'offusqua l'étudiant. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ça. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais, au début de votre relation, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que tu pouvais lui trouver. Et au final, quand elle ne réclame pas tous les solos en nous aspergeant de son talent, elle est plutôt attachante.

-Elle est géniale, oui. » Noah n'arriva pas à savoir s'il y avait ou non de l'ironie dans la réplique de la blonde. « Je l'aime toujours. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, elle n'est pas la seule à aller mal. Chacun fait comme il peut. » rétorqua-t-elle de façon plus cinglante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« - Que tu veuilles te venger, je comprends. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil à ta place. Mais tu ne crois pas que vous devriez oublier tout ça maintenant ? J'en ai marre de vous voir tristes. »

La demoiselle se détourna, laissant son regard vagabonder le long du paysage de banlieue qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus bas mais allouait toujours sa lumière. Il faisait doux, et bien que la fin du week-end fût proche, la demoiselle n'aurait pas été contre une tasse de thé accompagnant un livre, profitant des dernières chaleurs du jour. Toutefois, elle se concentra sur l'homme à crête assis à côté d'elle qui semblait s'impatienter :

« -Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. » la sportive venait de lâcher chaque mot comme une bombe, laissant un air ahuri sur le visage du rockeur.

« -Pardon ? » l'étonnement était à son apogée.

« -C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? J'ai réfléchi et je suis d'accord avec toi. La vie est trop courte pour être rancunière. Je vais faire des efforts. » L'adolescente esquissa un sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« -Wow, et bien... Je suis content d'avoir pu te faire changer d'avis. Cette situation commençait à être pesante pour tout le monde. Et je sais que Rachel et toi êtes faites pour être ensemble. Je sais que vous pouvez être heureuse. » Il se leva et serra son ami dans ses bras. Convaincre la lycéenne s'était avéré plus simple que prévu mais il ne s'en trouva pas moins soulagé. Quand il mit le moteur en marche, il avait le cœur léger. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien et n'avait pas été le salaud de l'histoire.

Quinn, quant à elle, était restée à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au tournant. Un fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être seule, elle rentra dans la bâtisse, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre. En passant devant la salle de bain du couloir une voix lui demanda :

« -Qui était-ce ?

-Puck ! » clama la blonde qui s'était allongée, songeuse, sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes quand la porte de la pièce, déjà entrouverte, laissa apparaître une Santana en lingerie fine, un sourire en coin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey, hey ! Salut les gens, ça va bien ? :D voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :D ! Une fois encore merci pour vos reviews, elle font toujours autant plaisir, et ça, c'est chouette :)**

**Fabray : je viens de me souvenir que tu avais posté un petit commentaire sur le chapitre 3, et j'ai complètement oublié d'y répondre, je suis désolée, donc si tu repasses par là, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop hein ^^ Donc, pour te répondre, je ne sais pas encore comment, et si, Rachel va être capable de faire oublier sa peine à Quinn car celle-ci est détruite par la tournure que prennent les évènements. Dans mon histoire, Q a été enceinte, chassée de chez elle et tout le tralala qui a eu lieu pendant la saison 1. Du coup, le traumatismes engendrés par toutes ces tribulations sont encore bien présents dans son esprit et elle a du mal à gérer tout ça. ha oui, et merci pour ta review quand même :p ! **

**Minoushe : Merci pour ta review, et je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, mais c'est la première fois que je me sens capable de faire lire, donc je suis touchée par ton compliment (si, si, vraiment :D). Pour te répondre, oui, Quinn agit comme une salope mais comme cité ci-dessus, elle est complètement paumée. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai en partie expliqué pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte quand elle raconte comment elle se "décharge de ses responsabilités". Et, pour ce qui est de Santana, j'espère que tu l'aimeras un peu plus dans ce passage :). Elle et Quinn sont mes personnages préférés et je me sentais obligé de les mettre ensemble vu que les auteurs de la série n'ont jamais donné de suite au Quinntana de l'épisode "I Do" dans la saison 4. Et oui, Rachel ne mérite pas ça, mais que veux tu, personne ne mérite ça si on y réfléchit bien, c'est la vie :/**

**Quelques dernières petites choses avant de commencer (oui je sais, c'est long, mais ça arrive bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^). Premièrement, je pensais sérieusement à renommer ma fiction. En effet, le titre actuel ne me convient pas, et je l'avais choisi sur un coup de tête. Je songeais à quelque chose du style "What would you do ? (Que ferais-tu ?)", "Who would you choose ? (Qui choisirais-tu?)" ou encore "Hard choices (choix difficiles)" Bref, dans tous les cas, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez :D **

**Deuxièmement, j'ai pour habitude de répondre au reviews de ceux qui ont des comptes "Fanfics" par messages privés et à ceux qui n'en possèdent pas comme je viens de le faire précédemment. Est-ce que vous préférez que je continu ainsi, ou alors est-ce que je réponds à tout le monde en début de chapitre ? **

**Et pour finir, merci à ma petite sœur, Silly June, de m'avoir aidée quant à l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'aime avoir ton avis quand j'ai du mal avec la tournure de mes phrases. Le style d'écriture est très important pour moi, car plus il sera fluide, plus vous apprécierez la lecture (en théorie). **

**Sur ce, enjoy :D !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Quinn Fabray était sur son lit, allongée sur le ventre, balançant nonchalamment ses pieds d'avant en arrière, un exemplaire de _Les liaisons dangereuses _entre les mains. En ce premier dimanche du mois de Juin, la chaleur se fit plus intense et le soleil de midi éblouissant. Une légère brise de fin de printemps faisait doucement virevolter les rideaux de la fenêtre entrouverte. La jeune fille, jusque-là profondément plongée dans sa lecture, releva la tête un instant. Elle songea au discours tenu par Santana il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, ânonnant à peine chaque syllabe, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. « Tu es frustrée... J'aurais voulu plus... Une relation purement physique... » Elle se tourna, laissant son roman atterrir sur le sol. D'un geste souple, elle attrapa son téléphone qu'elle consulta. Sans grande surprise, Rachel lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages. Tous pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne journée et qu'elle lui manquait. La cheerleader s'empressa d'y répondre. Il ne s'agirait pas vraiment d'un mensonge, mais ce ne serait pas la pure vérité non plus. Elle voulait juste éviter de se faire harceler par la suite. En effet, la jolie blonde avait d'autres projets en tête.

#Toi aussi tu me manques. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi en ce moment, mais ma mère avait besoin de moi à l'église.#

Elle aimait sa petite amie, mais à être tout à fait honnête, une autre brune occupait actuellement son esprit : une belle hispanique aux lèvres pulpeuses, au regard charbonneux du genre de ceux qui vous transpercent et de fines jambes élancées.

#Je m'ennuie, et si ta proposition tient toujours, je passe te chercher.#

#Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me résister indéfiniment. Je t'attends ;)#

Moins d'une minute après avoir reçu l'information, la jeune étudiante se leva, mis une paire d'escarpins verts pâles assortis à son gilet, attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Dans le salon, sa mère était elle aussi sur le point de s'en aller :

« -Tu sors ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle tout en attrapant ses clés de voiture.

-Oui. Je vais chercher San, on va se faire une petite soirée DVD. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une soirée entre copines. » répondit sa fille en ouvrant la porte. « À plus tard maman, je t'aime. » À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

« - Je t'aime aussi. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, il y a école demain. » cria Judy sans savoir si l'adolescente pressée qu'elle venait de voir l'avait entendu.

Quand Quinn revint chez elle, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, accompagnée de la latina, la maison était vide. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires, devenues encombrantes, elle enleva même ses chaussures, appuyant une de ses paumes sur l'avant-bras de son amie qui ne se priva pas de la regarder faire. La blondinette releva la tête et se retrouva face au regard pénétrant de sa camarade. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et enleva doucement sa main, en prenant soin de laisser ses doigts glisser sur la peau de la brune. Délicatement, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Quelle douce sensation. Elle ferma les yeux, juste un instant. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle les rouvrit et Santana se tenait devant elle, la regardant avec une intensité rare, comme si elle essayait de contrôler quelque chose. Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient face à face, dans le salon rempli de lumière, se rapprochant dangereusement. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, l'hispanique caressa délicieusement le visage rosi de son amante, de ses joues à son cou, en suivant les lignes de sa mâchoire. La capitaine se laissa faire, comme touchée pour la première fois. La brunette l'hypnotisait littéralement, par sa beauté, par son charisme, par ses gestes lents et mesurés. D'un timide mouvement, elle fit se rejoindre leurs souffles dans un baiser incertain. La danse commença. Comme possédées par un désir hardant, brûlant à l'intérieur, elles s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre, leurs langues et leurs membres engagés dans un ballet allegro.

Collée contre le dossier du canapé, Quinn passa ses jambes autour de Santana. La brune avait remonté la robe de sa conquête jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle déboutonnait son propre jean avec empressement. La blonde releva les cheveux sur sa nuque, l'offrant indécemment à sa maîtresse qui ne se priva pas d'y goûter. « Pas de marques. Rach s'en rendrait compte. » pensa-t-elle, en emprisonnant la bouche savoureuse de sa camarade dans un nouveau baiser, plus violent. La cheerleader halée raffermit sa prise sur le corps devant elle, dégrafa ce qui restait de vêtements, enleva sa chemise qu'elle abandonna sur le sol, et se jeta sur cette poitrine qui lui faisait horriblement envie. Dieu que c'était bon ! Quelle libération !

Le front de Santana reposait sur l'épaule encore dénudée et ruisselante de la blondinette. Celle-ci avait la tête en arrière et essayait de reprendre désespérément ses esprits. Après quelques minutes à écouter leurs respirations irrégulières, la meneuse se redressa et prit le visage de la brune entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui couleur suie. Elles échangèrent un sourire, lorsque brusquement, la sonnette retenti. Les lycéennes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée :

« -Tu attends du monde ? Demanda la latina.

-Pas que je sache. » répondit la cheerio en s'approchant du judas qui lui permettrait de voir son inconnu. Elle se mit sur la point des pieds et posa son œil sur le petit opercule quand, soudainement, son visage changea de couleur. « Merde S ! Vite, prend tes affaires et monte te cacher à l'étage. Et surtout ferme là ! Je t'expliquerai après. » La capitaine avait beau chuchoter, on sentait la panique dans sa voix. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était rhabillée aussi vite.

Trop étonnée du revirement de situation, la brunette préféra s'exécuter sans dire mot. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain du premier, prenant tout de même soin de laisser la porte entrouverte, au cas où quelque chose d'intéressant serait à savoir.

La pièce, tout juste refaite, était moderne. Il y avait un large miroir trônant au-dessus d'une paire de lavabos. La cabine de douche était spacieuse, installée à l'italienne. Le décorateur avait eu la bonne idée d'associer le violet et le gris comme couleurs dominantes. Aux murs des cadres en bois laissaient apparaître des paysages du monde, des rizières de Chine, aux chutes du Niagara. En contemplant la salle, Santana ne pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point ce lieu était apaisant. Cependant, un détail accrocha son regard. Sur le rebord d'un des lave-mains se trouvait une chaînette en or, dont la boucle en forme d'étoile était gravée des lettres R&Q.

La sportive, ne faisant pas attention à sa nudité partielle, posa ses yeux sur l'objet symbolique qu'elle effleura du doigt. Une certaine prise de conscience ressorti de ce geste. Comme traversée par un éclair de lucidité, la jeune femme se rendit compte de la teneur de ses actes. Elle venait de baiser Quinn Fabray, reine des glaces de Mckinley, en couple avec Rachel Berry, alias Man-hands.

Elle scruta son reflet avec perplexité, ses muscles raidis par sa constatation, se mordant férocement la lèvre, preuve de sa confusion. Elle avait devant elle une image qui la rebutait. Une larme perla au coin, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Le bracelet qu'elle tenait dans sa main prouvait l'existence d'un lien qu'elle venait sûrement de fendre en se laissant aller à ses pulsions sexuelles. Car, il n'était question que de ça. « Il n'était question que de sexe ! » se persuada-t-elle. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, laissant la jeune cheerio en proie avec elle-même. Elle prit une soudaine inspiration, et ressassa les derniers événements. La blonde en face d'elle, ses caresses, son souffle, sa voix, sa sensibilité, cette façon qu'elle avait de lui faire perdre tous ces moyens. Elle venait de coucher avec Quinn Fabray, sa meilleure amie, en couple avec Rachel Berry, future étoile montante de Broadway.

Dans un tremblement, la cheerleader se retourna et se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête entre ses jambes. À présent, un flot de gouttelettes coulait le long de ses joues, venant mourir sur ses lèvres frémissantes. Contrairement à sa vision, devenue floue, la situation était limpide : elle venait de faire l'amour avec Quinn Fabray, la fille qui lui avait fait oublier Brittany en une seule étreinte.

Pendant un instant, l'adolescente réfléchit à ce que serait sa vie si elle n'était pas seule. Car c'est là que résidait la triste vérité. Santana Lopez ressentait chaque jour l'absence et la solitude. Certes, la latine se trouvait toujours entourée des élèves les plus populaires, mais sur combien d'entre eux pouvait-elle véritablement compter ? Quinn et Brittany ! Toutes deux indisponibles. La gourmette qu'elle tenait dans sa paume était là pour le lui rappeler, telle une aiguille enfoncée profondément dans la chaire. Une toute petite douleur insidieuse, infime mais pourtant bien réelle.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que sa capitaine lui avait intimé l'ordre de disparaître lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ainsi, soudainement, l'hispanique se leva, sécha ses larmes et prit soin de remettre un coup de crayon qu'elle trouva dans la trousse à maquillage de son amie. La jeune femme ne supportait pas que l'on puisse déceler en elle la moindre trace de faiblesse.

Elle vit une silhouette faire quelques pas, se dirigeant vers la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, la brune sortit de la salle de bain :

« - Qui était-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'avant bras appuyé sur l'encolure de la porte.

Sa compère tourna le visage vers son interlocutrice, le regard vide et répondit aussi platoniquement que possible :

« - Puck.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Questionna la brunette tout en se posant sur le lit. Doucement, elle caressa les cheveux soyeux de son amante. Son geste était délicat, emplit d'une tendresse qu'elle réservait autrefois à une autre blonde. Quinn, l'esprit toujours embué par son échange avec le rockeur, attrapa instinctivement la main de sa camarade, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Rien qu'une seconde, l'atmosphère se fit plus légère, comme si un drap de soie avait recouvert leurs problèmes. Puis, elle murmura :

« - Me parler de Rach. » Triste retour à la réalité !

Décidément, Santana aurait dû s'entendre à ce genre de situation en couchant avec Quinn. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait faire quelque chose :

« - Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Comment ça ? Interrogea la meneuse, arquant un sourcil.

- Ce qu'on fait. Le sexe entre amies. » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle baissa les yeux, comme consciente de sa culpabilité. Quinn n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle inclina légèrement la tête afin de retrouver un contact visuel, ce qui fit gentiment sourire sa compère :

« - Tu regrettes ? » Il y avait dans la voix de la blondinette une sorte de compassion, un sentiment étrange mêlé à une sorte de peur, naissant dans son estomac. En effet, elle avait beau s'être convaincu d'agir après réflexion, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle s'était allée à la tentation. Et imaginer que l'hispanique puisse avoir des remords l'effrayait quelque peu.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, c'était génial, vraiment, mais on en revient toujours à Berry. » Du revers de la main, la latine essuya aussi rapidement que possible une larme discrète apparue à la commissure de son orbe.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Mais tu pleures ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, une expression de surprise greffée au visage. Voyant le manque de réaction de son amie, elle ajouta « Je lui ai dit que j'allais arrêter mes conneries et sauver mon couple. » Elle marqua une pause, mais devant le regard livide de Santana, elle continua précautionneusement « Mais je lui ai menti. »

À cet instant, la latina ne put retenir sa stupéfaction :

« - Quoi ?

- Je lui ai menti. » Quinn Fabray pesait ses mots, les prononçant distinctement, avec toute la froideur du monde. À présent, les deux jeunes étudiantes étaient assises sur le lit, l'une face à l'autre :

« - Mais pourquoi ? Balbutia la seconde cheerleader, au fond, cet imbécile de Puck a raison ! Tu n'a pas envie de sauver ton couple ? » Il y avait une once de colère et d'indignation dans ses paroles. Même si c'était en sa faveur, comment son acolyte pouvait-elle autant négliger sa petite amie ?

« - Écoute, ça va te paraître bizarre mais j'aime bien être avec toi. Tu es comme ma bulle d'oxygène. Je fais tout de travers depuis quelques temps, mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'aller un peu mieux. » Sa voix tremblait. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé tenir ce genre de discours à la personne devant elle. C'est clairement le genre de chose qu'elle devrait dire à Rachel :

« - Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas moi qui devrais être ton oxygène, hein ? Je ne devrais pas être celle qui t'apaise, je ne devrais pas être celle avec qui tu as envie d'être. Je devrais être celle qui essaye de te piquer ta place au sommet de la pyramide et qui te gifle après t'avoir balancé une réplique cinglante sur la pseudo trans-sexualité de ta copine. » dit l'hispanique d'un air triste.

Elle cherchait à apaiser son amie, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Puis, elle eut une idée. La jeune fille se leva, alla chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain avant de s'installer à nouveau près de la blondinette. Elle lui montra sa trouvaille et annonça :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est Rachel. C'est le bracelet qu'elle m'a offert pour nos un an.. Je l'ai enlevé parce que je ne voulais rien d'elle au moment où toi et moi on serait en train de... » Soudain, la meneuse se rappela, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Sa petite amie l'aimait et par ce cadeau, elle voulait le lui prouver, l'encrer dans quelque chose de réel et oublier les erreurs du passé. Quinn soupira avant d'éclater en sanglots. Rachel avait tellement de sentiments pour elle que l'adolescente s'en voulait de ne plus ressentir autant qu'au premier jour. « Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-elle en reniflant, presque pour elle-même.

« - Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit la brunette, peinée de la situation.

- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je voulais juste oublier, pardonner, recommencer comme avant. Mais c'est trop dur. » Pendant quelques secondes, la capitaine détourna le regard, honteuse, puis continua. « Je ne voulais pas me venger, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Avec Kelly, je ne voulais pas je te jure, mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien. Mais avec toi... Avec toi...

- Avec moi, tu avais envie et surtout tu savais que ça allait arriver, vu que je te l'avais proposé. Tu avais l'impression de pouvoir tout contrôler... » soupira la brune. Elle lisait dans les pensées de son acolyte. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait car elle aussi avait eu ce désir profond, puissant, la torturant jour et nuit depuis leur premier baiser. « Je suis désolée » poursuivit-elle, émotionnellement à bout. « Je suis désolée que tu te mettes dans un état pareil par ma faute. C'était une mauvaise idée. Le sexe entre amies n'est pas fait pour toi. Puck a raison, tu dois arrêter tes conneries et reconquérir Rachel. » Elle esquissa un sourire, espérant réconforter sa camarade. Tendrement, elle la prit dans ses bras.

« - Tu viens de l'appeler Rachel. » remarqua la blonde, rassurée par la chaleur du corps chaud de l'hispanique.

« - Je crois que c'est parce que je commence à respecter l'amour qu'elle te porte. » confessa la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux cheerios profitant l'une et l'autre de leur enlacement. Habituellement, ce genre d'affection ne faisait pas partie de leur relation, mais les choses avaient changé. Néanmoins, Quinn choisit de rompre le silence :

« - Tu sais comment je fais pour me décharger de toute responsabilité dans cette histoire ?

- Non.

- Je me dis qu'on est jeunes et que lorsque je vais voir ailleurs, c'est parce que la vie est trop courte, et qu'il faut profiter. Mais quand j'imagine Rach en train de me tromper, c'est qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de moi. Plutôt hypocrite, non ? » lança-t-elle dans un rire nerveux. À présent, ses larmes avaient disparu.

« - Plutôt, oui. » concéda la sportive. « Mais entre nous, il n'était question que de sexe, alors si tu veux arrêter, reprendre ta vie en main, et tout faire pour que ça marche dans ton couple, je comprends. » La latina semblait sincère, quoiqu'un peu déçue, mais elle se garda bien de le montrer. Puis, elle regarda l'horloge. Il était presque vingt heures. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rentrer, et te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. » L'étudiante se leva, se rhabilla enfin et embrassa son amie sur la joue qui rétorqua :

« - Mais tu n'as pas ta voiture. Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? Puis j'ai dit à ma mère que tu restais dormir.

- Non, merci. Je crois que marcher me fera du bien. Tu diras quand même merci à Judy pour l'invitation. » répondit-elle avant de descendre les escaliers puis de sortir.

Sur le chemin du retour, la cheerleader ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'intégralité de sa journée. Une délicate brise lui caressait le visage, adoucissant sa peine. Cette après-midi avait été fantastique, et pourtant, elle pleurait. Tout cela n'aurait dû être que physique, bestial, animal. Tout cela n'aurait dû être que sexuel, le début d'une longue série de jambes en l'air sans conséquences. Quinn avait sous-entendu que leurs petits jeux signifiaient plus que ça. Et Santana se mordit la lèvre de ne pas avoir avoué qu'il en était de même pour elle. Mais non, elle avait choisi de faire autrement. Seulement, avait-elle agi de la sorte par pure bonté d'âme ou par lâcheté ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Hey, comment ça va bien ? Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas un chapitre à part entière. Disons qu'après avoir relu vos reviews (qui me font d'ailleurs toujours autant plaisir), je me suis aperçue avoir pas mal de demandes de Faberry. J'ai donc écrit une petite parenthèse sur le couple en question. Cependant, cela à bien un lien avec l'intrigue de la fic même si ce n'est pas la suite directe. J'espère que vous apprécierez :D **

**J'en profite quand même pour vous répondre :)**

**Silly June : J'espère qu'il te reste assez de crédit sur ton portable pour que ton accès internet ne soit pas coupé lorsque tu liras ce chapitre x) PICK UP !**

**Faberry-momo : Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de réponse au message que je t'avais envoyé, tu les regardes pas xD Mais ce n'est pas grave vu que tu reviens toujours me laisser une petite review, j'ai quand même le sourire :) je te répondrai direct ici maintenant que je suis au courant :) Alors, comme tu voulais, voici du Faberry, après "heureux" ou pas, ça dépend de ton point de vu ^^ j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même :D**

**Gleek 1909 : comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai changé le titre de la fic, merci pour ton avis. Alors, pour ce qui est du happy ending, je ne sais pas trop. La quasi totalité de l'histoire est programmée en quelque sorte, mais je peine encore à trouver une fin digne de ce nom. Mais comme le faberry semblait te manquer, en voilà un petit peu, j'espère que ça te plaira :)**

**Camille 76260 : oui, maintenant que tu le mentionnes, j'aime bien mettre les sentiments des personnages dans une boite, la secouer très fort et voir ce que ça donne ensuite haha. C'est vrai qu'en ce qu'il concerne Q, je m'acharne un peu sur elle et encore, Rachel ne sait rien pour le moment x)**

**Julia : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un faberry, mais je n'ai pas fini de rajouter du Quinntana pour les prochains. J'espère que tu continueras à lire mais je ne peut rien te promettre quand au dénoument ^^**

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Donc voici du faberry pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand bonheur :D **

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

« - Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je sais que je t'aime par ta simple présence. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre dire, ou de te voir faire quoi que ce soit pour savoir que je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun subterfuge, d'aucun acte superflu de ta part. Te savoir à mes côtés est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu veux me prouver ton amour ? Joue avec mes cheveux, tiens-moi la main, souris-moi, prête-moi ta veste lorsque j'ai froid, ouvre-moi la porte, fais-moi confiance. Ne m'étouffe pas dans une liste sans fin de protocoles sentimentaux. Ne cherche pas à décrocher la lune, ne dépense pas ton argent en diamants, ne m'épouse pas, ne me fait pas d'enfants par obligation. Reproduire un schéma voulu par la société n'a aucun sens. Reste toi-même comme je resterai moi-même. Si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, reste près de moi comme je resterai près de toi et partage ton univers. Oublie l'idée d'une petite vie tranquille sous le modèle « métro-boulot-dodo » et fais-moi l'amour à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Je suis dévorée par la passion, consumée de désir mais, au plus profond de mon être, il ne s'y trouve que calme et sérénité. Je sais, je ressens, que je t'aime et je n'ai besoin d'aucune preuve. Je ne peux nier l'évidence, je...

- Arrête ! »

Quinn Fabray ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle sentait la chaleur des mains de Rachel posées sur sa taille, l'attirant contre elle à chaque instant. La cheerleader pleurait et pourtant, ses larmes venaient mourir sur un sourire. Sa vie sentimentale partait en lambeaux, et elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Elle avait juste essayé de ne pas se noyer sous cet amoncellement de douleur. Elle s'était sentie suffoquer, progressivement et soudainement, la renaissance, chatoyante, inespérée, prodigieuse. Impossible de savoir si c'était là la fin du calvaire, mais, en respirant de nouveau, l'espoir d'une relation meilleure vint reprendre sa place, comblant le vide affectif de ces derniers mois.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » Après cette longue déclaration, la petite brune retenait son souffle, perplexe.

« - Non, bien au contraire, c'est juste que... » La jolie blonde marqua une pause, réfléchissant consciencieusement à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher ce moment. D'un geste du poignet, elle essuya sa joue humide « Je t'aime, et je ne savais plus comment te le dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on se retrouve, comme avant, je... »

La cheerios n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres vint s'écraser contre les siennes, la réduisant au silence.

« - Alors ne dit rien. » La douceur avec laquelle Rachel prononça ces mots fit frissonner Quinn. La chanteuse colla son front sur celui de la sportive, plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui émeraude, gravant à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Il avait fait une chaleur insupportable aujourd'hui, mais bien que le soleil soit encore haut, le mercure descendait petit à petit, présumant une nuit fraîche. Cela faisait une bonne heure et demie que la journée de cours était terminée, mais les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées sur le parking du lycée. À présent, il ne semblait plus y avoir personne.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures lorsque les adolescentes prirent la route. Aucune ne remarqua la silhouette qui les observait. Une allure fine, d'habitude si élancée, au visage meurtri par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Santana Lopez dû se résoudre à laisser sa belle partir avant d'en faire de même, dans un sanglot venu s'éteindre sur son menton.

Le trajet du couple aurait pu se faire dans une légèreté depuis bien longtemps oubliée. Cependant, la capitaine, la tête collée contre la vitre ne lâchait pas son cellulaire des yeux. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Elle n'eut de cesse de se répéter « J'aime Rachel. J'aime Rachel. J'aime Rachel. », occultant volontairement ces récents ébats avec la latina, allant jusqu'à brider ses sentiments, éclipsant toute confusion. Mais le combat interne qui faisait rage en elle lui arracha un petit cri. Instinctivement, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, cherchant à l'étouffer.

Rachel lança un vif coup d'œil à sa dulcinée, détournant momentanément son regard de la route :

« - Chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Elle lui caressa délicatement l'épaule, dans l'espoir de rassurer sa petite amie.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Son masque de reine des glaces de nouveau en place, elle recommença sa comédie : ne rien laisser paraître. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Elle la quitterait sinon.

Quinn remarqua alors que la petite brune l'emmenait hors de la ville. Finalement, après trois bons quarts d'heure, la diva coupa le moteur devant un établissement à l'allure particulière :

« - Le _Fifties _? » demanda la cheerio, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

« - J'avais envie de passer ma soirée avec toi mais je ne voulais pas t'inviter dans le restaurant de notre dernier rendez-vous. Et puis, j'ai vu la brochure de celui-ci. Il y a une scène, du rock'n roll, un juke-box, du bacon.. » À cette annonce, les yeux de la sportive s'illuminèrent. Si la star pétillait du regard lorsqu'il s'agissait de la grande Barbra Streisand, la cheerleader, elle, n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose que de bacon.

Le son du carillon résonna quand les étudiantes ouvrirent la porte. Le restaurant semblait bien fonctionner. Il y avait un peu de monde, une chanson de Little Richard, et une délicate odeur de barbecue. Rachel attrapa la main de sa petite amie et l'invita à s'asseoir sur une des banquettes encore disponibles. Les propriétaires avaient brillamment réussi à faire revivre cette époque bénite des années 50 et du rêve américain.

Lorsqu'un serveur vint prendre leur commande, Quinn s'assura que son aliment préféré se trouverait en quantité suffisante dans son assiette. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Toutefois, la brunette dû s'excuser auprès de son amie, et l'abandonner un moment, la sonnerie de son téléphone ayant déjà retentis plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée. Durant toute la durée de l'appel, la blondinette luttait pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas se lever et partir en courant. Elle regarda son portable. Santana avait répondu à ses messages.

#J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec ton nain.#

La blonde crut avoir une hallucination. L'hispanique lui faisait une crise de jalousie, après tout son petit discours sur le respect des relations de couple. Si elle avait été en train de manger à cet instant, elle aurait sûrement avalé de travers.

#Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde#

#Tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Allez, ciao!#

Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Si la latina avait voulu garder sa capitaine pour elle, il aurait fallu qu'elle le lui dise. « Tu es ma bulle d'oxygène, tu te souviens ? Ou tu veux juste pouvoir me sauter quand l'envie te prend ? » pensa-t-elle, complètement désarmée.

# Va te faire foutre Lopez !#

#Toi aussi Fabray ! Mais attend, tu es avec le hobbit, elle va te faire écarter les cuisses. Tu lui as dit que tu les écartais aussi pour une autre?#

Du Snixx à l'état brut. La meneuse se trouva tout d'un coup au bord des larmes. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Cette fois-ci la sportive ne prêta pas attention. C'est avec Rachel Berry qu'elle était, c'est Rachel Berry qu'elle aimait et c'est avec Rachel Berry qu'elle resterait !

Pitoyable, pathétique, déplorable, lamentable. La cheerio envisagea sérieusement de postuler à l'_Actor Studios_ de New-York, tellement sa capacité à se mentir à elle-même sans rien laisser transparaître relevait du don divin. La vérité, c'est que son cœur s'était fissuré en deux, chacune des moitiés appartenant maintenant à deux brunes différentes.

La diva choisit cet instant pour faire son entrée, se rasseyant en face de la demoiselle. Elle lui prit la main et entremêla leurs doigts. En observant la chanteuse, la blonde eut une révélation : son couple passait avant tout le reste. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit. Rien n'allait foutre sa vie sentimentale en l'air ! Reprenant petit à petit contenance, l'adolescente comptait bel et bien profiter de sa soirée. Mais malgré tous ces efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir fermement son mobile, espérant au fond d'elle que Santana lui donnerait un nouveau signe. Mais rien ne vint.

« - Je meurs de faim, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! » affirma la petite brune lorsqu'un membre du personnel apporta les plats tant attendus. Elle se lécha inconsciemment les babines, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, savourant du regard sa nourriture. Cela arracha un sourire à Quinn. Celle-ci se rendit compte à quel point sa petite amie était jolie lorsqu'elle était heureuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la principale concernée en prenant une bouchée, l'air quelque peu surpris.

« -Rien. Tu es belle. » souffla la capitaine, portant un morceau de bacon à sa bouche.

« - Et toi, tu t'en mets partout. » remarqua la star du glee club. Elle se mit à rire. D'un geste innocent, elle passa son pouce au coin des lèvres de la cheerio, lui arrachant un gémissement, à peine dissimulé.

« - J'ai envie de toi. » lança alors la jeune femme sans crier gare. Rachel manqua un battement de cœur.

« - Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? » Non pas que la jeune fille n'en eut pas envie, mais il était contraire au caractère de la blonde d'agir de la sorte. Habituellement, elle s'efforçait de suivre tout un protocole, un rituel de séduction mis en place et malheureusement bien ancré par une éducation stricte. Un manque de spontanéité qui avait bien souvent freiné la brunette dans ses hardeurs.

« - Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. » Chaque syllabe fut prononcée avec une extrême lenteur, faisant grimper la température d'un cran.

« - Il fait beaucoup trop chaud d'un coup. Allons dehors ! » La chanteuse, en revanche, n'avait pas mâché ses mots. En quelques instants, elle se leva, déposa un billet sur la table et entraîna son amie à l'extérieur. « Si tu ne fais rien dans la minute qui suit, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. » murmura-t-elle, le dos maintenant collé contre son véhicule. Elle peinait à respirer, son souffle s'accélérant dangereusement.

Profitant de l'obscurité, et sans dire mot, Quinn colla fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel, envahie par leur saveur. Puis, elle ouvrit une des portières de la voiture, faisant basculer son amante sur les sièges arrière. Elle se positionna alors à califourchon sur l'objet de ses désirs et parsema son cou de baisers, l'obligeant à se cambrer sous l'excitation soudaine :

« - Vraiment ? Ici, sur le parking ? » bredouilla la plus jeune entre deux halètements.

« - Ici et maintenant ! » certifia la meneuse avant de verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

Lorsque enfin, l'ivresse des plaisirs charnels retomba, le cadran lumineux indiquait les vingt-deux heures trente. Les demoiselles, toujours l'une sur l'autre se regardèrent avec intensité, capturant émotionnellement chaque détail de leur échange. Il avait été puissant, prenant, poussant ses actrices dans un épuisement total. Leur regain d'énergie n'était dû qu'aux orgasmes partagés et si une vibration inopinée n'était pas venue les tirer de leur étreinte, elles auraient apprécié ce bonheur plus longtemps encore :

« - Attend, c'est le mien. Où est mon sac ? » demanda la plus grande, cherchant désespérément son téléphone. « Oui, maman ? Oui, je suis avec Rachel. On est resté travailler après les cours puis on est allées manger un bout à l'extérieur. Oui, je ne rentre pas tard, on vient de finir le dessert là. Dans une heure grand max je suis à la maison. Oui, bisous. » Puis elle raccrocha, soupirant quelque peu.

« - Quinn Fabray, tu es une menteuse exceptionnelle ! » lâcha la diva dans un rire discret.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur New-York :D comment ça va depuis le temps ? oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre, mais c'est bon, il est là :D ! **

**Covergirls06 : merci pour ta review :) oui, tout fini par se savoir et de toute façon, je compte mettre Rachel au courant, surement au prochain chapitre :)**

**Silly June : bon heu, toi tu as déjà eu une partie du chapitre ne avant première, mais comme je t'aime bien, je te réponds quand même xD Donc voilà, comme toujours, j'attends tes réactions, et on en reparlera dimanche de toute façon, je te connais xD PICK UP !**

**Gleek 1909 : merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu aimes l'histoire. Alors voilà comment Quinn gère la jalousie de Santana. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop succinct pour toi :) **

**Camille76260 : tout d'abord, merci pour ta review mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne compte pas mettre d'autre brittana dans cette fic (pitié, ne me frappez pas xD) J'en ai une autre en tête où il y en aura, mais ce n'est pas pour cette fois. J'espère quand même que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)**

**Kayla : merci pour ta review à toi aussi :) je ne sais pas vraiment encore comment va se finir la fic, mais comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai une petite préférence pour le Quinntana ;)**

**Ellerina : hey, je sais que tu préfères que je te réponde par MP, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu as reçu le dernier. En tout cas, merci pour ta review (et pour tes encouragements qui me touchent à chaque fois). J'espère que tu continueras à aimer :D **

**Voili, voilou, prêt pour la lecture ? ha oui, je tiens à dire (je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais maintenant mais bon, voilà quoi ^^) glee ne m'appartient pas, ni les auteurs, ni les acteurs, ni la story line, ni les slushies, ni les blasons des Warblers ou encore les chorégraphies de Vocal Adrénaline, ni la FOX, je ne gagne pas d'argent, ni rien, nada, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire, bla, bla, bla... xD**

* * *

Chapitre 10

En cette seconde moitié du mois de Juin, le soleil, prodiguant généreusement sa chaleur, était au plus haut et surplombait fièrement le lycée McKinley. Quelques étudiants, assis dans les gradins, profitaient de l'après-midi, manuels scolaires sur les genoux. Sur le stade, on apercevait au loin les footballeurs terminer leur entraînement quotidien aux côtés des cheerleaders, toutes plus gracieuses les unes que les autres. Quinn Fabray, capitaine de l'équipe, annonça que l'heure était au repos, laissant ses coéquipières se diriger vers les vestiaires, épuisées.

La jeune fille se posa un instant dans l'herbe, épongeant son front dégoulinant de sueur avec une serviette. Alors qu'elle portait une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche, Santana, tout aussi transpirante, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

« - Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda la brune en se désaltérant.

- Non. » répondit la blonde sans lui adresser un coup d'œil, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire devant elle.

« - Je m'étais dit que tu pourrais venir chez moi. Mes parents seront absents, du moins, une partie de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de venir ? » Répliqua la meneuse sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « J'ai peut-être envie de profiter de Rachel, vu que c'est le précieux conseil que tu m'as donné. » La tension, jusqu'ici doucereuse, monta brusquement d'un cran.

« - Alors c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds plus à mes appels depuis des jours et que tu me fais faire autant de tours de piste pendant les entraînements. Tu m'en veux pour les messages de l'autre fois ! » rétorqua la latina avec véhémence, les sourcils froncés.

« - Il ne s'agit pas que des messages. » L'adolescente se tourna vers son acolyte, la gratifiant d'un regard froid et colérique. « Tu m'as fait une crise de jalousie. Et tes propos, en plus d'être blessants, étaient insultants. Alors oui, je t'en veux. » Elle avait dit ça sans hausser la voix, mais elle pesait chacun de ses mots lourds de reproches.

L'hispanique ne sut quoi répondre. Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, son interlocutrice reprit :

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu fais. Coucher avec moi, me dire que tu respectes mon couple puis venir me faire une crise comme si tu en avais le droit. Je ne t'appartiens pas. » La jeune femme marqua une pause, prenant une longue inspiration. « Et j'aurais pu être à toi. Sincèrement. »

Ces derniers mots troublèrent la brunette plus que de raison. Malgré tout ce qui les séparait, Quinn, sans les avoir explicitement formulés, assumait ses sentiments pour Santana. Elle ne lui faisait pas de fausse promesse, elle se contentait simplement d'être honnête :

« - Tu sais ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea l'hispanique, gardant son calme du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Tu veux me forcer à faire un choix que tu es incapable de faire.

- Justement. Quitte à avoir le choix, autant faire le bon. »

Le bruit se fit sec, tranchant. Santana, les larmes aux yeux venait de gifler sa compère. La sportive se leva et, avant de partir, s'adressa une dernière fois à la lycéenne à la joue endolorie :

« - Tu n'es pas dans un concessionnaire Q. Tu ne peux pas tester les filles avant de décider laquelle tu préfères. Et tu ne peux pas non plus décider des options que tu gardes ou non. »

Quand la cheerleader pénétra dans les vestiaires, elle était seule, les autres filles ayant déjà vidé les lieux. Elle se déshabilla, laissant son uniforme au sol. Elle empoigna ses affaires et se dirigea vers les douches. L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau hâlée sonna comme une délivrance, et silencieusement, elle laissa ses larmes se mêler au jet. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait enfin réussi à sortir du placard, surmonter le refus de Brittany et maintenant que Quinn Fabray s'intéressait à elle pour autre chose que son physique ou sa popularité, il lui était impossible d'agir comme il le faudrait. La vérité, c'est que l'étudiante était terrifiée à l'idée d'un nouveau rejet. Et si Quinn choisissait finalement Rachel ? Son mauvais caractère, impénétrable, cachait en réalité l'enfant terrorisée qu'elle était toujours. En effet, l'athlète s'était, depuis des années, sentie comme une outsider et, malgré maintes tentatives pour se fondre dans la masse, rien n'avait pu lui ôter cette désagréable sensation, celle de la solitude et de l'incompréhension. Son homosexualité s'était révélée comme un symptôme de ce mal-être constant et l'avait, contre son gré, obligée à se forger une carapace quasi indestructible, bien avant de savoir de quoi il ressortissait réellement. Au plus profond de son être, elle voulait juste avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Alors qu'elle venait de revêtir des vêtements plus confortables, la porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître une blondinette aux yeux rouges mais secs, le maquillage étalé par ses récents pleurs. Elle s'approcha légèrement, et, d'un geste maladroit, attrapa la main de la brunette en caressant sa paume de son pouce :

« - Je suis désolée.

- Si tu le dis. » rétorqua la latina préférant feindre l'indifférence plutôt qu'une quelconque réaction.

- Non pas si je le dis. Je le pense. » Elle sentait la situation lui échapper et pire que tout, elle sentait Santana lui échapper. « Je suis désolée San. J'abuse peut-être mais... » Elle essuya un nouveau sanglot. « Tu comptes pour moi. Vraiment.

- Pour moi aussi. » avoua la cheerios, le visage penché vers le sol.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer. Quand tu es avec moi je veux dire. Tu peux être toi-même. » continua la capitaine dans un timide sourire, captant ainsi le regard de son amie « Je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis maintenant, mais une chose est sûre, Rachel ne se doute de rien et, même si j'éprouve encore certaines choses à son égard, je ne peux plus me résoudre à te laisser partir. »

Sans attendre, l'hispanique écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la meneuse. Si elle se trouvait inapte à dévoiler ses émotions au travers de mots, elle le ferait au travers de gestes comme celui-ci. Et plus encore s'il le fallait :

« - Tu viens à la maison donc ? Demanda la brune dans un sourire, entre deux effleurements.

- Oui ! » assura-t-elle avant de l'emprisonner à nouveau dans un baiser tout sauf chaste.

Lorsque Noah Puckerman se dirigea vers son casier afin de récupérer quelques affaires, il fut surpris d'apercevoir, dos au mur, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Après avoir refermé son sac, il marcha vers elle, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas :

« -Hey mini Barbra ! » Rachel se tourna vers lui dans un petit sursaut, n'ayant pas remarqué sa soudaine présence. Elle le regarda tristement. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? » continua le rockeur.

« - J'attends Quinn, mais elle ne répond pas. On devait se retrouver en fin d'après-midi mais aucune nouvelle depuis qu'elle est partie s'entraîner. » répondit-elle d'un ton las.

« - C'est bizarre. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les vestiaires pourtant. »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation, et Puck ressentit une certaine compassion à l'égard de la diva. En quelques semaines, il s'était épris d'une nouvelle affection pour la chanteuse. Elle qui d'habitude était d'une force imperturbable semblait maintenant si faible. Son regard ne pétillait presque plus, sa posture s'était dégonflée et, pour ceux la côtoyant au quotidien, le changement d'attitude était spectaculaire. L'ancienne, et pourtant si légendaire, exubérance de la jeune femme avait laissé place à une nonchalance fade, morne et taciturne :

« - On a fait l'amour. » murmura subitement l'adolescente, donnant à son interlocuteur un air hagard.

« - Pardon ?

- On a fait l'amour. On n'a pas couché ensemble. On a fait l'amour. Elle était avec moi ce soir-là, totalement avec moi. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix fluette, au bord des larmes. « On a fait l'amour, et une fois encore, j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire partie de son monde. » La lycéenne se réfugia au creux de son ami, collant naturellement sa tête contre son torse et se mit à pleurer, libérant toute sa peine. Noah resserra son étreinte, protégeant cette fille fragile, apeurée et accablée par son chagrin :

« - Rentre chez toi et reposes-toi. Je vais voir si je peux trouver ta copine et lui toucher deux mots. » lança le jeune homme décidé à rendre justice. « Elle devrait te traiter avec plus de respect.

- Ne soit pas en colère contre elle Noah. » poursuivit l'étudiante. « Je suis touchée par tes intentions, mais si je n'étais pas allée voir ailleurs la première, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Dans ce cas-là. Elle aurait dû rompre avec toi ! » rétorqua-t-il déterminé. « Oui t'as merdé. On sait. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu la trouvais distante. C'est pour ça que tu as retrouvé Finn...

- Noah... s'il te plaît » le supplia la diva. « C'était compliqué à l'époque, et c'est compliqué en ce moment. »

- Non Rach' ! Je suis ton ami et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état ! » riposta le rockeur, maintenant en colère. La brunette était si près qu'elle put apercevoir ses pupilles se dilater. « J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux encore lui trouver des excuses, elle... » Le footballeur baissa d'une octave, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faillit dire. Rachel n'était au courant de rien concernant les escapades de sa petite amie. « Je.. Écoute, je vais aller voir Quinn, lui dire ma façon de penser et peu importe sa réponse, j'en assumerai les conséquences. Mais quelqu'un doit défendre ton honneur. Après, tu feras comme tu veux. »

La chanteuse acquiesça. Elle aurait préféré que l'adolescent n'insiste pas mais elle avait besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle, ou ne serait-ce que se préoccupe de son bien-être. Puckerman voulait bien faire et le sourire qu'ils échangèrent lui réchauffa le cœur. Profitant de ce moment de complicité, la lycéenne avoua :

« - J'ai peur.

- De la perdre ? » Devina le garçon à crête. La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

« - Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de la retrouver mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. » continua-t-elle.

« -Comment ça ? » Questionna le rockeur, se grattant la nuque, brusquement mal à l'aise. Rachel soupçonnait-elle quelque chose ?

« - Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Santana. » répondit l'étudiante. « Je sais que c'est sa meilleure amie mais elle ne m'aime pas vraiment et comme elle n'est plus hétéro.. Je me pose juste certaines questions. »

Puck sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre. Devait-il confesser ce qu'il avait vu ? Non. Il avait fait une promesse. Et puis Quinn lui avait assuré se reprendre en main. Il devait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve :

« - Sauf que tu ne peux pas l'accuser d'un truc dont tu n'es pas sûre qu'elle soit coupable. » déclara le footballeur. « Je comprends que tu veuilles en savoir plus mais si elle n'a rien fait, elle va se braquer et s'éloigner encore. Enfin, tu la connais.

- Justement. Elle a déjà été infidèle. À l'époque où elle sortait avec Finn. Et personne n'est à l'abri d'un dérapage. Regarde, même moi j'en ai fait l'amère expérience... » La petite brune avait dit ça d'une traite, comme pour appuyer un raisonnement depuis longtemps réfléchie.

- C'était si nul que ça avec Finn ? » Lança malicieusement le jeune homme. La chanteuse lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

« - C'était... différent. » rétorqua-t-elle amusée. « Techniquement, il a été le premier mec et au moins, grâce à lui, je sais que ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes. » insinua son ami, prêt à vanter les mérites de son Puckausorus.

« - Mais là n'est pas le sujet » coupa Rachel dans un rire, présageant les futurs propos du garçon.

« - Je peux te poser une question ? Hasarda-t-il.

- Bien sûr. » répondit la brunette, beaucoup plus détendue qu'il y a quelques minutes.

« - Pourquoi avoir couché avec lui plusieurs fois ? Une fois à la rigueur, je comprends. C'était un accident, ça arrive, mais plusieurs fois ? Surtout si tu me dis que ce n'est pas ton truc au final.

- À dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Le malaise entre Quinn et moi est bien plus ancien que cette histoire avec Finn. » La jeune femme baissa les yeux un instant avant de regarder son ami à nouveau, l'assurant de sa sincérité. « Elle s'est éloignée de moi sans que je sache pourquoi et je me sentais seule, tout simplement je crois. Il est venu me voir, on s'est découvert des points communs et une chose en entraînant une autre, c'est arrivé. » Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle semblait consciente de son erreur, mais ne s'en formalisait pas autant que par le passé. « Quinn ne revenant toujours pas, nous avons recommencé, même si au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas bien et que je n'appréciais pas plus que ça. Mais il a eu ce mérite de combler ce vide au fond de moi. Puis je me suis sentie coupable, trop, pour continuer à mentir. Alors j'ai craqué. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre. »

Puck l'écouta attentivement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toutes ces péripéties. Alors il ne se permit pas d'émettre le moindre jugement, continuant de serrer sa camarade dans ses bras. Mais une autre chose lui tarauda l'esprit :

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la sienne, techniquement. »

La diva arqua un sourcil, pas complètement sûre de saisir l'information :

« - Développe, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, se détachant du jeune homme et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu es allée voir ailleurs parce que Quinn était distante. Et non l'inverse. Si elle s'était un peu plus préoccupée de toi, peut-être que tu ne l'aurais pas trompée. »

Rachel prit une minute pour réfléchir. Jamais elle n'avait vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour elle, ce n'était pas une raison valable. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme la seule fautive. Alors elle saisit Puck par le poignet et déclara comme si sa vie en dépendait :

« - Alors, il faut que je sache, je dois lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi s'est-elle éloignée. » À peine eut-elle parlé, qu'elle lâcha le chanteur en face d'elle et se mit à courir espérant trouver sa petite amie au plus vite.

Le sang de Noah ne fit qu'un tour. Une demi-seconde plus tard, et il était déjà sur ses talons, sommant Rachel de ralentir avant de faire une bêtise. Agir sous le coup de l'impulsion n'était jamais bon. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Quinn en ce moment, ni même si cette dernière se trouvait seule. Mais si elle était avec Santana, la diva pourrait comprendre et ne pas s'en remettre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, Puckerman tourna et retourna toutes les données dans sa tête. Les tromperies, les mensonges, les promesses faîtes à une amie. Mais Quinn était-elle vraiment une amie ? Son serment de ne rien révéler à Rachel était-il légitime ? Tout semblait flou, et le jeune homme commençait à douter des choix qu'il avait pu faire jusque-là. Il regrettait même jusqu'à son implication. La blonde l'avait traité comme un moins que rien depuis la naissance de leur fille mais il avait docilement rappliqué lorsque celle-ci avait quémandé son aide, après des semaines d'ignorance. Il avait patiemment écouté, il l'avait soutenue et pire que tout, il l'avait couverte sans même prendre Rachel en considération. Il avait beau se répéter qu'une promesse est une promesse mais il se sentait l'âme d'un hypocrite plutôt que d'un ami loyal. À cet instant, le footballeur n'avait qu'une seule certitude : si Rachel apprenait la vérité, elle se briserait en mille morceaux avant de ne devenir que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il devait l'en empêcher afin de limiter les dégâts et ensuite, s'il s'avérait effectivement que Quinn menait une double vie, il chercherait un moyen d'en informer son amie, parce qu'elle méritait de savoir, et de se faire pardonner pour son silence.

Alors il accéléra, courant le plus vite qu'il put et attrapa la main de Rachel, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle était essoufflée de sa course, lui était soulagé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rockeur tenait tellement à ce qu'elle se calme avant d'avoir une discussion avec son amante. Mais elle lui fit confiance et promis de ne rien faire avant d'avoir pleinement réfléchi. Il la laissa partir, priant pour qu'elle ne croise aucune cheerleader sur son chemin. Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr qu'elle soit en route pour chez elle, il se mit à la recherche de la capitaine des cheerios.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la trouver. Il croisa la jeune fille à la sortie des vestiaires, accompagnée :

« - Quinn ! » Hurla-t-il pour la faire se retourner. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, elle tenait fermement Santana, preuve de son double jeu. « Tu mens toujours à ce que je vois ! » dit-il en montrant les mains enlacées des jeunes femmes.

« - Et toi tu tu ne t'occupes toujours pas de ton cul ! » éluda la blonde d'une voix glaciale qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement.

L'adolescent, provisoirement décontenancé par un mélange de colère et de dégoût, s'avança prudemment vers elles, prêt à révéler le fond de sa pensé :

« -J'ai vu Rachel tout à l'heure. » La meneuse se figea comme à chaque fois que ce nom était prononcé, sous le regard perplexe, presque coupable, de la latina à côté d'elle. « Elle avait rendez-vous avec toi. Heureusement que je l'ai convaincu de rentrer, sinon, elle aurait vu à quel point tu n'en as rien à foutre d'elle. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf ? Croire que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal. » Il serra les poings, tentant de se canaliser. « Mais je te préviens, si Rachel veut savoir, je ne lui cacherais plus rien. »

« - Je t'interdis... » commença la blondinette, prête à exploser.

- De quoi ? De te balancer la vérité au visage ? De briser ton couple ? Mais ma pauvre, tu t'en sors très bien toute seule ! » coupa le jeune homme avec toute l'ironie qu'il était possible de dégager. « Tu te fous d'elle, tu la trompes ! » Il désigna l'hispanique d'un geste rageur. « Le jour où elle découvrira la personne que tu es vraiment, elle partira et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer !

« - Pour qui tu te prends ? » La lycéenne était sur le point de se jeter sur son interlocuteur mais elle fût retenue, tant bien que mal, par sa compère. « Tu penses pouvoir me juger alors que tu m'as menti l'année dernière juste pour me baiser ? Tu penses que t'es parfait ? Que tu peux mettre ta crête de rat mort partout sans conséquence ? Mais tu rêves espèce de nigaud ! » Elle avait dit ça avec fureur. Son visage s'était empourpré et en observant bien, une veine s'était dessinée sur sa tempe. De plus, elle comprimait avec force les doigts de sa camarade qui, voulant éviter que la situation ne dégénère, prit le risque de s'exprimer :

« - Chérie...

- Toi ! » lança le sportif, maintenant peu enclin à se montrer courtois. « Tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! Rachel seule dispose de ce droit !

- Ta gueule Puckerman ! » Elle respira un bon coup. « T'essayes de te refaire une virginité pour absoudre tes anciens pêchés ou quoi ? Tu étais un connard, et tu resteras un connard. Et puis, je doute que Rachel, qui semble être ta nouvelle meilleure amie, te pardonne de lui avoir caché tout ce que tu savais depuis le début ! » accusa la brune avant de regarder Quinn, dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté le garçon. « Viens, on y va. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. »

Les deux adolescentes s'éloignèrent, laissant le jeune homme abasourdi, pas tout à fait certain de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin dans ses propos mais une chose était sûre, cela faisait un bien fou. Maintenant, tout était sorti et ils devait laisser cette histoire aux mains de ses principaux protagonistes car Quinn, malgré ses nombreux défauts n'avait pas tort sur un point : il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et Santana non plus n'avait pas spécifié n'importe quoi. Comment Rachel allait-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Comment allait-elle gérer le fait d'être la dernière au courant ? Resterait-elle son amie comprenant qu'il voulait la protéger ? Ou considérerait-elle son mutisme comme une trahison ? Àprésent, il n'avait guère le choix. Il observerait de l'extérieur et ne donnerait de réponses qu'aux questions qu'on lui poserait explicitement. De toute façon, tout le monde était voué à souffrir, peu importe l'issue des tribulations passées et à venir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien le bonjour les gens ! Ça va ? Alors, voilà, je publie le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous y trouverez toutes les réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez :) Et comme c'est le dernier, je l'ai fait plus long :D **

**J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire (et je pense d'ailleurs faire un petit épilogue pour la compléter correctement) et je vous remercie de l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout, d'avoir laissé vos avis et encouragements dans toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu :) **

**Silly June : Wassup' sister ? alors voilà, comme convenu, cette fois ci tu n'as pas lu le chapitre en avant première et je ne t'ai rien spoilé :) tu me diras ce que tu en penses dès qu'on se reverra :D PICK UP !**

**Covergirls06 : hey, merci de ta review :) oui, la gifle était pas mal :p alors voilà, il y en a une autre dans ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que tu apprécieras :)**

**Camille76260 : yop ! merci encore pour ta review ! ici, Quinn donne toutes ses raisons, j'espère que ça te plaira :)**

**FabPezBerry78 : merci pour ta review :) oui, on peut voir San et Quinn comme ça haha, mais tout se termine ici !**

**Gleek1909 : hey, je crois que c'est toi qui avait posté la première review de cette histoire, alors voici la fin ! Dis moi si tu t'attendais à ce genre de dénouement :)**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Dernier chapitre

La sonnerie retentit si fort qu'elle en fit trembler les murs, obligeant certains des étudiants à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles afin de ne pas avoir à subir plus tard, de désagréables acouphènes. Le silence rétabli, celui-ci fut de nouveau rompu par les cris de joie et de soulagement, les pas précipités des lycéens accourant vers l'extérieur. Certains entamèrent des jeux de jambes pittoresques tandis que d'autres jetèrent, comme ils le méritaient, leurs cahiers, classeurs et pochettes plastiques dans les airs, annonçant fièrement le début de l'été, la fin de l'année scolaire et pour le Glee club : la soirée chez Noah Puckerman.

La fête battait son plein, offrant aux adolescents passablement éméchés le bonheur de deux longs moins de liberté. La musique était forte, donnant aux convives une envie de se déhancher proportionnelle au temps, et aux verres, ingurgités. La maison de Puck n'était pas bien grande, mais le salon avait été aménagé de façon à ce qu'il y ait plus d'espace, transformant le centre en piste de danse provisoire.

Sur l'un des fauteuils en faux cuir brun foncé était assise Mercedes Jones dont le rire tonitruant aurait pu couvrir n'importe quel autre bruit si l'on y avait prêté attention. Sam Evans, posé sur l'accoudoir, une jambe de chaque côté, s'efforçait de faire, du mieux qu'il pouvait, des imitations toutes méconnaissables afin de séduire la jeune femme. Et celle-ci semblait lui porter un réel intérêt.

Brittany , maintenant à moitié dénudée, était sur les genoux d'Artie Abrams. La cheerio s'amusait à faire tournoyer son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, laissant à chacun le plaisir d'observer son soutien-gorge rose à pois noirs. Son petit ami, de toute évidence saoul, ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier et faisait tourner sa chaise sur elle-même. Sûrement sa manière de danser.

Un peu plus à l'écart, Tina Cohen-Chang et Mike Chang étaient occupés, entre deux baisers, à faire des ombres chinoises sur le mur. Le jeune couple savourait ces instants partagés ensemble, bien heureux de passer l'année suivante l'un avec l'autre.

Enfin, dans la cuisine, Puck et son meilleur ami, Finn Hudson, discutaient, aussi sérieusement qu'il leur était possible de le faire à cette heure, de la gente féminine :

« - Non mais franchement... » commença le rockeur dans un éclat, un sourire béat collé au visage. « Les filles, c'est pire qu'un engrenage. Une fois que tu as mis le doigt dedans...

-Très classe mec ! » répondit le footballeur qui, il fallait l'avouer, se retenait de rire.

« -Au Glee Club et à ses filles super canons ! » surenchérit le garçon à crête en levant sa bière.

« -Au Glee club et à ses filles super canons ! » tonna le quaterback, fracassant presque son verre contre celui de son coéquipier, plus que joyeux.

Dans la pièce principale, Quinn , le dos bien droit sur son dossier, était sur le canapé momentanément recouvert de miettes de chips s'accordant aux tâches des soirées précédentes. Rachel, à califourchon sur ses hanches, et dans un état d'ivresse avancé, parcourait le cou de son amante de ses lèvres. Par moments, elle jouait avec les boucles blondes, se laissant pleinement transporter par l'ambiance festive.

Dans un des coins de la salle, Santana Lopez ne lâchait pas le duo des yeux, enviant terriblement la diva. Depuis plus d'une heure, la sportive enchaînait les shots de tequila, tentant de faire disparaître la scène se déroulant devant elle. En temps normal, elle se serait contentée de détourner le regard, de trouver une occupation ailleurs, se forçant à ne plus y penser. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouverait enfin seule avec celle dont elle était sure d'être amoureuse, elle veillerait à ce que chacune de ses caresses lui fasse oublier qu'elles n'étaient pas deux, mais trois. Toutefois, l'alcool décuplait sa colère, sa frustration et sa jalousie. Ainsi elle sentait un frisson de dégoût la parcourir chaque fois que Rachel Berry posait une de ses affreuses mains sur Quinn Fabray.

En effet, depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la capitaine des cheerleaders, la latina s'était acharnée à nier ses sentiments. Mais ce soir, à cet instant, en dévisageant trop longtemps l'élue de son cœur prisonnière des attouchements d'une autre, elle sentait comme une lame grossièrement aiguisée s'introduire en elle, la déchirant de toute part. Seule la peur l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste, comme tétanisée.

Quinn, quant à elle et malgré son état d'ébriété, ne cillait pas. Elle laissait Rachel faire selon ses envies et se concentrait comme elle pouvait pour ne croiser ni les assauts visuels perçants de l'hispanique, ni ceux lubriques de sa petite amie officielle. Cela relevait du supplice. Elle devait admettre que la situation, délicate, la privait de tout champs d'action envisageable. En y réfléchissant, la blonde prit conscience que tout, absolument tout, était hors de contrôle. Toute cette stupide histoire n'avait été qu'un malheureux enchaînement de bévues, l'amenant à jouer avec le feu pour bientôt s'y brûler. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, sa raison lui criant de se lever et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle ne bougea pas, figée sur cet immonde divan. Au fond d'elle, elle était épuisée et savait pertinemment que tout serait révélé au grand jour prochainement et pire que tout, contre sa volonté. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'attendre son châtiment, pieds et poings liés avec l'espoir d'une éventuelle libération.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, Rachel s'évertuait à faire réagir son amie. Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Déçue, elle décida de faire autrement, lui posant une question loin d'être anodine :

« -Quinnie ? Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Hum... » marmonna la blondinette, sachant que la chanteuse parlerait quand même.

« - Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée de moi ? » La brunette avait stoppé ses gestes, plantant son regard triste dans celui apeuré de la meneuse.

« -Je...heu... » bégaya-t-elle, prise de cours. « Je..j'ai soif ! Tu veux quelque chose mon cœur ? » annonça la lycéenne en se levant, éludant momentanément par la même occasion le futur interrogatoire auquel elle aurait droit.

La petite brune se retrouva donc assise, seule, sur le sofa, pendant que la sportive s'empressait d'aller leur chercher un verre. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle serait capable de boire encore longtemps, l'alcool lui faisant dangereusement mais agréablement tourner la tête. Sans aucune raison, elle souriait et sembler ne pas se souvenir pourquoi elle était là. Si Quinn n'était pas revenu, lui tendant un gobelet rouge remplit d'un breuvage immonde, elle aurait probablement oublié pourquoi cette dernière l'avait laissé. Elle attrapa le récipient et bu une longue gorgée avant de faire une grimace. La cheerleader esquissa une mimique attendrie devant ce spectacle. Mais soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait plus le droit, plus depuis qu'elle se comportait comme une garce, commettant pires horreurs encore, envers cette étoile, rongée par ses fautes :

« -Ma puce, ne bouge pas, je reviens. » l'avertit la blonde, passant distraitement ses doigts sur la pommette de son amante avec un air mélancolique. Puis, sans plus de précisions, elle se précipita à l'étage sans avoir remarqué qu'une de ses compères avait observé toute la scène.

Àpeine Quinn avait-elle disparu que Santana ne pu s'empêcher de la rejoindre, profitant que Rachel soit temporairement incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. L'athlète s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain, prenant une grande inspiration. Au bout de quelques instants, elle posa lentement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit discrètement, penchant d'abord sa tête à l'intérieur :

« -Hey. » lança timidement l'hispanique « Tu vas bien ? »

La capitaine releva brusquement les yeux, et se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse comme si sa vie en dépendait :

« - C'est toi ! Dit-elle en cherchant du réconfort. J'avais peur que ce soit Rachel ! » Elle referma la porte, puis se retourna vers le lavabo, se plaçant face au miroir. « Je crois que je vais vomir » continua-t-elle, tout en se rafraîchissant le visage afin d'éviter toute catastrophe stomacale.

La latine s'approcha de sa dulcinée et, délicatement, caressa sa chevelure soyeuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser quelle chance elle avait de la connaître, et plus encore de faire partie des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Inconsciemment, elle murmura :

« -Je t'aime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Rétorqua la jeune femme dans un volt face à peine maîtrisé, surprise par cette déclaration inopinée. Sa moitié rougit alors tellement que son teint halé ne suffit plus à dissimuler son malaise.

« -Je...heu... » cafouilla-t-elle, à la fois gênée et soulagée que ses sentiments se soient révélés aussi naturellement.

Quinn, percevant l'embarra de son acolyte, chatouilla méticuleusement la joue de la demoiselle, frôlant la peau de ses doigts fins, avant de l'embrasser. Un véritable feu d'artifice de sensations, laissant tous les papillons et autres bestioles s'envoler. Ce fut la première fois que de tels mots furent prononcés, donnant à ce baiser au goût alcooleux quelque chose de magique, bien plus que les précédents. Malgré toutes ces fois où les deux cheerios s'étaient vues en cachette, s'adonnant aux plaisirs interdits et excitants de la chaire, jamais elles n'avaient connu pareille perception d'elles-même.

Pendant ce temps, au rez de chaussé, Rachel savourait la plénitude apportée par les spiritueux, laissant son esprit vagabonder à mille lieues d'ici sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui se tramait au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait les yeux clos et riait sans aucune raison apparente. Elle oubliait Quinn, Finn, Barbra, Broadway, le Glee club et tout ce qui comptait un temps soient peu. Elle n'était plus là.

Elle ne revint sur terre que lorsque Puck s'assit à ses côtés :

« - Hey, ma princesse juive ! On rêvasse ? Dit le garçon en la poussant du coude pour la réveiller.

- Hey ! » Le salua-t-elle en retour, non sans lui donner une petite tape sur le bras. « Je ne rêvassais pas, je suis...

- Complètement bourrée ! » Termina le footballeur dans un rire, arrachant une moue faussement boudeuse à son amie.

« -Tu n'es pas avec Finn ? Observa la diva.

- Il est parti pisser. » répondit simplement le jeune homme, en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. « T'en veux ? » proposa-t-il, remarquant que l'adolescente n'avait plus aucun verre à la main.

« -Non merci. » déclina-t-elle poliment. « J'ai bien assez bu pour ce soir » se justifia-t-elle. « Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Quinn. J'étais avec elle, mais je ne sais plus où elle est passée.

- Non, m'dame ! »

La chanteuse jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours quand Sam passa devant, s'essayant au moonwalk sous le regard moqueur de Mike. Elle lui attrapa le bras, forçant le blond à la regarder :

« -Hey bouche de mérou, tu n'aurais pas vu Quinn par hasard ? Se renseigna-t-elle, sur un ton peut-être un peu trop sec qu'elle n'utilisait habituellement pas avec le jeune garçon.

- Heu... » Il plissa les yeux, et fronça les sourcils avant de porter ses doigts à son menton, montrant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. « Oui ! » hurla-t-il, presque fier d'avoir une mémoire encore en état de marche. « Elle est montée en haut. Elle est avec San je crois. »

Le sang de Noah ne fit qu'un tour et Rachel se leva précipitamment, manquant au passage de s'étaler magistralement sur le sol du salon. Soudain, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et elle fut prise de panique sans pour autant en être sûre. Alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre, Puckerman lui courut après. Le jeune homme, malgré ses piètres résultats scolaires n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris ce que l'absence de Quinn signifiait et il savait d'avance que si la star du Glee Club la découvrait, cette soirée tournerait au drame.

Une fois en haut, le cœur de la chanteuse battait la chamade, mais lorsqu'elle entendit des rires, entrecoupés de cours silences, provenir de la salle de bain, elle eut l'impression que celui-ci allait sauvagement s'extirper de sa cage thoracique. La voix de Quinn était si mélodieuse à ses oreilles qu'elle l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. Prudemment, elle s'avança et, d'un mouvement brusque, ouvrit la porte avant que Puck n'eut le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste.

La brunette se figea devant cette scène d'horreur qui s'offrait à elle. Santana, toujours habillée mais assise sur l'un des rebords du lavabo, avait ses jambes écartées, le corps de la capitaine des cheerleaders contre le sien. La diva sut que si elle ne quittait pas immédiatement cette pièce, elle se chargerait personnellement de faire un massacre. Dans une sortie théâtrale, elle s'en alla, laissant les deux amantes désorientées par cette brusque intrusion.

Voyant son amie en pleine décomposition mentale, la latina n'osa pas bouger d'un cil pendant de longues minutes avant de parler :

« -Q... » commença-t-elle craintivement. Elle accrocha le visage de sa compère du doigt, mais celle-ci arborait un regard terrifié. Elle venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. « Bébé, ça va ? Dit quelque chose... s'il te plaît. » Elle la supplia.

« - Il faut que j'aille voir Rach. » répondit simplement la blonde. « Elle mérite de savoir, je lui dois bien ça. » Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se décoller de l'hispanique.

Rachel, toujours sous le choc, avait trouvé refuge dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Puck. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une chambre de garçon. Il y avait des posters de Kiss, une vieille télé avec une console de jeux obsolète, une guitare acoustique et une deuxième, électrique déjà branchée sur son ampli. Il y avait aussi des comics de supers héros dont Hulk, le Flash ou encore Captain America. Le bureau était recouvert de poussière entre autres, et de partitions de rock'n roll. Il y avait même, posées sur le dossier de sa chaise, toutes les cravates que l'adolescent avait portées pour les compétitions du Glee Club. Et bien sur, au sol jonchait ici et là quelques T-shirts probablement sales. Mais la lycéenne ne s'en formalisa pas, l'esprit encore trop écorché par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Depuis des semaines entières, elle s'était brimée, dévorée par sa culpabilité. Elle avait ravalé sa fierté, mis son ego de côté pour se faire pardonner les monstruosités qu'elle avait fait subir à Quinn, la fille qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, pour se rendre compte qu'elle aussi avait été finalement prise pour une conne. S'imaginer cette scène maintes et maintes fois, sans aucune possibilité d'effacer quoi que ce soit, d'effacer ce cauchemar, lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercée par des centaines de lames en même temps. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, pleurer. Elle voulait tout laisser sortir, laisser ses émotions, sa rage, sa haine, sa honte s'évader et monter très haut dans les nuages, mais rien ne venait. Elle se trouvait comme torturée à l'intérieur et pétrifiée à l'extérieur.

Noah entra alors et s'assit délicatement sur son lit, aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il lui prit la main en signe de réconfort. Elle le gratifia d'un regard chaleureux mais désemparé, faisant comprendre au footballeur qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Seulement lui ne pouvait garder plus longtemps ce qu'il s'était délibérément forcé à cacher :

« -Ma beauté juive... » murmura-t-il, osant à peine rompre le silence. « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » Il baissa la tête, mais la brune l'obligea à lui faire face. Après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, pensa-t-elle, rien de pire ne pouvait arriver. « Je savais. Depuis le début, je savais tout. »

Malgré le mutisme dans lequel elle venait de s'enfermer, la chanteuse écoutait attentivement.

« -Depuis le jour où tu l'as trompée, depuis la première fois où elle t'a trompé et depuis Santana. Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'au départ nous n'étions pas amis et parce qu'elle m'a fait promettre de garder ça pour moi. Alors je l'ai fait, comme un con, je n'ai pas protégé la bonne personne. » Le rockeur sanglotait presque, coupable et se couvrit le visage, honteux.

La diva se colla contre lui, récupérant un peu de sa chaleur corporelle, et demanda :

« -Il y en a eu d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? » Son ton était monocorde, comme si elle venait de demander l'heure. Elle ne réalisait pas.

« -Avant San, il y a eu cette cheerleader dans les vestiaires, Kelly. Je les ai surprises et elle n'ont pas vraiment pu aller au bout, mais c'était déjà trop tard. » Il prit un temps d'arrêt et avoua. « Je m'en veux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle ferait des efforts, je lui ai dit et elle m'avait juré. Putain. » Sa voix tremblait. « Rachel, peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, je ferais tout pour mériter ton amitié. Et si tu ne veux plus me parler, sache que je comprendrais. »

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et profita de cette étreinte. Bien qu'il eut fait de mauvais choix, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner quelqu'un qui avait seulement fait une erreur de jugement mais dont les intentions étaient louables. Toutefois, elle devait remettre cette conversation à plus tard :

« -Noah, merci pour ton honnêteté. Mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule maintenant. » Le garçon acquiesça et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de partir.

Après avoir refermé derrière lui, le chanteur aperçu Quinn, assise par terre, contre le mur du couloir, en train de pleurer :

« -Tu peux être fière de toi ! » lança-t-il. La blondinette releva le visage sans même se donner la peine de répondre à cette attaque. « Maintenant tu peux retourner te taper cette sale pute. Rachel veut être seule ! » Il se retint de lui cracher dessus pour lui montrer tout le dégoût et le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait.

Suite à ces mots, la cheerios se releva d'un coup, prête à frapper son adversaire en lui agrippant le col de sa chemise :

« -Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! » jura-t-elle dans un accès de fureur.

« - Hé tout doux ! Lequel de tes couples tu essayes de défendre là ? » rétorqua-t-il sans aucune diplomatie.

« -Pauvre con ! Elle a bien fait de te larguer comme une merde ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois le père de ma fille ! » répliqua méchamment l'adolescente, avant de le lâcher, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Le lycéen ne se priva pas de cogner sauvagement dans le mur, murmurant ce qui s'apparentait à des insultes, avant de redescendre là où la fête avait lieu.

En allant dans sa cuisine pour prendre une bière qui le détendrait, il vit la latina accoudée à la table, une bouteille de gin qu'elle buvait directement au goulot. Le jeune homme voulu lui balancer ses quatre vérités en face mais savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se maîtriser cette fois-ci. Si un regard tuait, la sportive serait morte sur le coup. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, il fila dehors, se posant sous son porche. « Putain de soirée merdique. »

Santana, elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Elle était partagée entre la peur et la délivrance. Maintenant que Rachel savait, elles n'auraient plus à se cacher ou à lui mentir. Mais son angoisse originelle refit surface, la submergeant. Et si Quinn choisissait Rachel, l'abandonnant comme un animal de compagnie dont on ne veut plus ? De loin, elle observa Brittany, toujours aux bras d'Artie, s'amusant avec les gens qu'elle aimait comme si c'était là dernière fois. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Jamais elle ne serait tombée amoureuse de Quinn dans ces conditions. L'alcool aidant, elle en voulait à la terre entière, accusant n'importe qui de tous les maux et réveillant Snixx.

Pendant ce temps, Quinn ne s'était toujours pas décidée à entrer dans la pièce où s'était prostrée sa petite amie. Elle restait là, face à la porte et cherchait de quelle manière elle allait bien pouvoir s'excuser, sans fondre en larmes, recueillant aversion, déplaisance et pitié.

Maladroitement, elle entra. Son regard penaud rencontra celui désapprobateur et colérique de la brunette qui croisa instantanément ses bras sur sa poitrine. La capitaine hésita à s'avancer. Un mètre cinquante les séparait lorsqu'elle bredouilla :

« -Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais... »

Ni une, ni deux, la diva se leva et vint gifler la meneuse sans aucune retenue :

« -De quoi es-tu désolée Quinnie ? » Articula la chanteuse en insistant sur le sobriquet. « Hein ? Es-tu désolée pour le mal que tu m'as fait ? Pour tes mensonges ? Pour ta trahison ? Tes actes ? Tes paroles ? Ou es-tu simplement désolée de t'être fait prendre ? »

Pour l'une comme pour l'autre, les derniers événements les avaient délivrées de leurs ivresses respectives.

Quinn pleurait et elle savait pertinemment que Rachel avait raison. De quoi s'excusait-elle vraiment ? Elle avait aimé la diva de tout son être et maintenant ? Quand était-il ? Elle était également amoureuse de Santana et cette équation devenait de plus en plus compliquée :

« -Alors, je t'écoute. Je suppose que tu vas pitoyablement essayer de te justifier. » lança la petite brune. Elle jugea la demoiselle de bas en haut. Au fond d'elle, elle n'était qu'humiliation et tristesse. mais pour rien au monde elle ne le montrerait. Tout ce qu'elle était prête à dévoiler était sa fureur.

« -Mon cœur...je... » commença la blonde, ne sachant réellement quoi dire.

« -Stop ! Tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça ! Plus jamais ! » cria la diva, dont la rage n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. « Je te donne une chance, une seule de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte, mais c'est tout. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre m'appeler comme si tu ressentais une quelconque sympathie à mon égard. Ce n'est plus vrai depuis que Satan te lèche la chatte ! » L'adolescente s'était dangereusement rapprochée de son interlocutrice, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Elle pointait son doigt sur son thorax, la défiant d'oser quoi que ce soit.

« -Je t'ai trompée et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais tu as commencé la première. » s'insurgea la cheerios, visiblement en train de passer, au même titre que Rachel, par toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables.

« -Pardon ? » Rétorqua violemment la brunette, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. « Alors c'est ça ? C'est de ma faute ? Et ta défense minable prend forme sous un _c'est toi qui as commencé _? » La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle faillit presque en perdre son latin. « Alors sache pour ta gouverne que je suis allée voir Finn parce que tu ne faisais que t'éloigner et que je n'existais plus ! » hurla-t-elle, maintenant au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

« -Mais arrête avec ça, on dirait un banal schéma archaïque et terriblement machiste ! Je ne te satisfais plus au lit alors madame va se faire plaisir ailleurs. » La sportive levait les bras au ciel tellement cette conversation semblait dépourvue de bon sens. « Si seulement tu m'en avais parlé à l'époque, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. » Elle se rendit compte de la véracité de ses propos. L'absence de cette hypothétique conversation avait tout déclenché et si elle avait eu lieu, alors elle ne serait jamais tombée pour une autre.

« -Alors explique-moi bordel de dieu ! Parle-moi ! Pourquoi étais-tu si distante ? » la lycéenne ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Cette situation était si brutale. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une altercation verbale de la sorte.

« -Je voulais te quitter. » annonça franchement Quinn, sous le coup de l'énervement, laissant Rachel littéralement sans voix. « Je n'étais plus tout à fait sûre de mes sentiments mais je ne voulais pas rompre sur un coup de tête. » Elle marqua une courte pause, puis reprit, ayant toute l'attention de sa compère. « Je me suis dit qu'en m'éloignant de toi, je me rendrais compte. » À ce moment, le contact visuel paraissait indestructible, aucune des deux n'osant baisser la tête. « Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'as manquée. C'est là que j'ai compris. Je t'aimais comme une folle. » Une larme perla de nouveau sur sa joue, les mots devenant de plus en plus difficiles à prononcer. « Je t'aimais mais c'était trop tard. Plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre, tu as fait comme si c'était entièrement de ma faute et tu es allée dans le pieu de cet abruti. »

« Mon dieu.. » murmura la chanteuse, totalement secouée par cet aveu. Elle s'était attendu à tout mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et elle eut l'impression qu'un piano venait de s'écraser sur elle. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. « Tu me trompes depuis je ne sais quand, mais tout ça doit se terminer. » Elle s'éloigna de la capitaine. « On ne se comprend plus et je suis tellement fâchée contre toi que je ne suis pas sûre de te pardonner un jour. » Son ton s'était adouci et elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. « Mais au moins j'ai compris que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir et j'en suis désolée, moi aussi. C'est fini Quinn, on est plus ensemble. »

La brunette se précipita vers la porte et s'en alla sans demander son reste tandis que la meneuse tombait à genoux sur le sol. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et n'en avait pas envie. Où s'arrêtaient les maldonnes de la star et où commençaient les siennes ? La petite brune n'avait pas été qu'une simple parenthèse dans sa vie. Leur amour avait été sincère et aujourd'hui, il n'était qu'un souvenir. Elle avait le cœur brisé mais celui-ci était toujours là. Elle pensa soudain à Santana, sûrement en train d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux invités restés en bas. Sa relation avec Rachel s'était révélée être un fiasco, mais elle avait encore la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci, elle ne commettrait plus les mêmes erreurs et prouverait, chaque jour que dieu fait, son amour à l'hispanique. Le destin avait fait le choix pour elle alors elle tâcherait de s'en montrer digne, ne considérant pas son acolyte comme une simple bouée de sauvetage post-rupture.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, la blondinette aperçut Santana, une bouteille de gin pratiquement vide à la main, en train d'énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles cette soirée était la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. D'un geste assuré, elle l'agrippa par le bras avant de la traîner dans la cuisine :

« -Rach et moi, c'est terminé ! Elle m'a larguée. » lui certifia-t-elle. « Et si je te dis que je t'aime ce n'est pas pour me consoler, c'est parce que je le pense. » À présent qu'elle ne pleurait plus, elle essuya son mascara. « Je t'aime et j'ai envie d'être ta petite amie. Et je ferais tout pour que ça marche. »

« -Je t'aime aussi. Et pour être honnête, je ne demande pas plus que ce que tu viens de me dire. » répondit la cheerios, heureuse de pouvoir être enfin avec celle qui lui importait le plus.

Rachel, quant à elle, était assise sur le perron, serrant le bras de Puck. Tous deux regardaient les étoiles. Le ciel était clair ce soir-là, la lune presque pleine prodiguant sa lumière naturelle. Sur leurs visages, on y lisait la peine, la honte et la colère mais aussi le soulagement d'avoir chacun trouver un véritable ami. Il faudrait du temps pour se remettre, pour oublier et pour pardonner mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient maintenant compter l'un sur l'autre. La brune, malgré sa douleur, se tourna vers le rockeur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise pour ses fautes. Après tout, elle n'était pas faite pour Quinn et elle devait l'accepter :

« -Noah ? dit-elle.

-Oui ? Répondit le footballeur, sans pour autant lâcher la nuit des yeux.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une cuite. »

The End !


End file.
